A Blessing in Disguise
by XPhile1998
Summary: The BAU investigates a series of kidnappings that result in murders in South Carolina. The victims all have been killed except Allison Bennett, who managed to get escape. After getting too close with the team Ali gets kidnapped by her abusive father. Will she learn to love and trust someone again or will she put up walls and refuse to let anyone hurt her again?
1. Chapter 1: Allison Bennett

**Hello guys! I have decided that I should start writing about Criminal Minds. This is my very first attempt at writing a Criminal Minds story, so please be nice. I plan on updating daily or every other day, I'm not for sure yet because of school. Please, please, please remember to review! They are greatly appreciated and I'll give you a virtual hug! What's better than a virtual hug?! Anyway enjoy.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. None of the characters, except Allison are mine. I just use them for my own enjoyment._

* * *

Allison was walking down the street with her headphones in and her backpack filled with books from the library. It was a crisp autumn afternoon, leaves were rustling under her black combat boots. Her blonde hair was flying in the cool breeze as she walked from the library to her house.

She spent most of her time after school at the library, avoiding her house as long as possible. She surrounded herself in law books and books about famous serial killers. She wasn't even interested in the killings themselves, but the killers as people. What went through their mind, why they did it, and what they say about it afterwards.

She was too preoccupied thinking about what she was going to make her father for dinner. She checked her watch and saw that it was already 4:00.  
She knew she should have left the library earlier. She quickened her pace and hoped that her father was in a decent mood, but she doubted it.

A red van was slowly approaching from behind her. She proceeded to walk toward her street. The van was slowly catching up to her, yet she didn't have a clue what was going to happen next.

It happened so suddenly, she felt large hands wrap around her slender waist. She heard a scream escape from her mouth as the stranger pulled her quickly into the van.

She was shoved to the ground but got right back up. The petite girl smashed her heal into the mans throat. She desperately tried to open the doors, only to realize they had the child lock on them.

She felt an explosion of pain on the back of her head and then darkness.

* * *

"A family is a place where minds come in contact with one another. If these minds love one another, the home will be as beautiful as a flower garden. But if these minds get out of harmony with one other it is like a storm that plays havoc with the garden."

~The Buddha.

* * *

Hotch stood at the front of the conference room watching as the members of his team arrived. When everyone was seated around the round conference room table, he began.

"I received a call this morning from the Chief of Police Greenville, South Carolina" he informed his team. "They received reports yesterday of three girls who apparently all went missing within a twenth four hour time period. In all three cases, the girls were walking home, when they were abducted. There are no signs of a struggle or of an abduction except for the last one. Garcia. "

Pictures of three women appeared on the screen, as Garcia began speaking. "From left to right we have first Lauren Hamilton,17, she was walking home from work and never came home her parents reported her missing. They found her body dumped in a ally a few blocks away from her house. The second victims name is Jennifer Thompson,18, she was walking to a friends house and never showed up her boyfriend reported her missing. They found her body behind a dumpster a few block away from her house. The latest victim, Allison Bennett,16, was reported missing by her employer when she failed to come into work yesterday.

Rossi looked at the pictures. "Okay – We have all blondes. They are all in the same age range." he observed.

"Garcia, what can you tell us about these girls?" Reid inquired. "Is there anything that stands out?"

"At the moment, nothing," Garcia replied. "These three all appear to have been leading normal lives, they are all in high school, involved in clubs, play sports. Well rounded students."

"Both the Greenville police and the State police are sending over everything they have on the three girls," Hotch told Garcia.

"If you can organize the information and forward it to our tablets, we can review it on the plane. Wheels up in 30 everyone!"

* * *

On board the plane, the team settled down to review the information Garcia had already sent to their tablets. The ride on the plane was mostly quiet. Everyone was studying the case and victims intently. About an hour and a half into the flight, the computer screen on the wall came to life, revealing their favorite colorful technological analyst.

"Okay, you guys," Garcia began. "Now that I have your undivided attention, prepare to be amazed my my mad skills! None of these three girls appears to have ever done anything even remotely unusual. They never have been sent to the discipline office at school. They all have a squeaky clean record. Let's start with Lauren

The first picture appeared on the screen, a blonde-haired girl in her teens. "Here we have Lauren Hamilton was in a cosmetology class that has a salon open and run by the students. She was working with a client and on the way home her car broke down and she walked home from there, when she didn't returned her parents called the police. She had no problems with anyone at school or work. She worked at a small family owned flower shop. She never missed a day of work and was very reliable.

The next picture showed a girl, a little older than Lauren, again with a dirty blonde hair. "Next, we have Jennifer Thompson. She wasn't the best student but she got pretty good grades. She was on the way to her friends house, she never got there, her friend Rebecca Anderson just assumed that she ditched her for her boyfriend and thought nothing of it. Her boyfriend was already investigated and had an alibi for when Jennifer went missing. Like Lauren, she didn't have any problems with anyone. She worked at a small icecream stand a block or two away from where she was abducted. Her body was found behind a dumpster, there were no signs of sexual assult. Her body was found by a homeless man who... Lived in the dumpster.

Another picture appeared. This girl was noticeably younger than the rest. She has medium length blond hair and ice blue eyes. "Finally, we have Allison Bennett. She is a Junior in high school and is currently studying Criminal Justice. Her law teacher became worried when she didn't show up for class multiple days in a row. She called her father, he never answered so and called the police. The local authority's got a tip from a neighbor who heard screaming and saw a girl that looked to be Allison being forced into a red van. Alison woked at a karate academy. She was testing for a blackbelt before she went missing. She worked at the reception desk, checking in the students and signing new ones up. She also helped teach the 'little dragons' class.

"I assume you have checked to see if these girls paths ever crossed?" it was more of a statement than a question from Morgan.

"I most defiantly have," Garcia assured him. "And, as far as I have been able to determine, these three women have never come into contact with each other. They all went to the same school but as far as I know they didn't even know eachother existed." Garcia exclaimed

"Okay Garcia, thank you." Hotch said

"You are welcome boss man! If I find anything you will be the first to know! Over and out chickadees, stay safe! The flat screen went black and with that she was gone.

Hotch looked around at his team and finally said, "Okay. When we land, Reid and I will go to the local police," he began assigning responsibilities to his team. "JJ, you and Emily go to the school. Rossi and Morgan, you can start with their workplaces.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Should I continue? Press that review button, look it's even calling your name! Review=Virtual hug**


	2. Chapter 2: The Police Station

**I finally got around to publishing Chapter 2! Sorry it took forever and a half but I had a load of Geometry homework to do and was up all night figuring it out. I'm currently working on Chapter 3! If you have any suggestions for the plot please tell! I'd appreciate if you left a review for me! Anyway enjoy Chapter 2! (Sorry it's so short!)**

* * *

When Hotch and Ried arrived at the police station, they were met by the Police Chief, who had been waiting for them.

"Hello, I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner from the FBI," Hotch introduced himself as he held out his hand. "And, this is Doctor Spencer Reid."

Soencer shaked the police chiefs hand and greeted him.

"The rest of my team is already out in the field. Our main goal is getting Alison safe." Hotch continued.

"Glad to see you," the man replied, shaking Hotch's hand. "Chief of Police Jeffery Williams. I hope we haven't called you all the way to South Carolina for nothing. Actually, I wouldn't have called you at all if it wasn't for the latest kindnapping. Once we realized that the two previous abductions and murders were connected, we called for your help.

"We think there is a link to several other cases throughout the U.S., and that this is just the most recent in a series of abductions. Do you have some place where we could set up?"

"Right this way," the chief led them into a large conference room. "Your analyst, Ms. Garcia, let us know what you need and we set up this room for you. Also, if you need any extra assistance you let me know and I'll have some men assist with anything you need.

Spencer spoke up. "Right now, I need a map of the area so I can map some of the major locations. Also, a map of the U.S. would be great as well."

"The local map and US map is already posted right there," the chief pointed at the far end of the evidence boards that had been set up.

Spencer walked over to examine the local map. "It's no problem," he assured the chief. "I can get started with this."

"Chief, I assume your people have interviewed the families and coworkers of the missing girls," Hotch said. "What can you tell us about them?"

"We are still working on it, but so far, we can't find anything that stands out," the Chief exclaimed. "They all seem to be average teenagers with no dark secrets. Of course, you have the ability to dig deeper than we can and we trust you will."

"Well, let's get started," Hotch declared as he pulled out his iPhone. "Garcia, we need your assistance."

* * *

Rossi and Morgan had no problem locating Allison Bennett's place of employment. They arrived at a karate academy, it was in a plaza surrounded by a supermarket.

The two agents walked inside of the academy, a class was already in session. Ten to fifteen kids in matching outfits were doing a series of kicks on the punching bags hanging from the ceiling.

Rossi took in the scene at a glance and headed to the receptionist's desk located in the corner.

"Good morning, Jessie," he said, reading her nameplate that was placed on the corner of the desk. "I'm David Rossi, of the FBI." He held up his credentials.

"Derrick Morgan" Morgan held his up as well.

"Hello, What can I do for you officers? Do you need to speak with Mr. Mitchell, the head instructor?"

"Actually, we'd like to start talking with you. Do you think you can answer some questions?" Rossi told her.

"That's no problem," Jessie assured him.

"Do you have a place we can talk privately?" Rossi asked.

Jessie nodded and led the agents over to a small room. They walked along the outside of the mats. They passed a trophy case located in the corner of the large room.

Morgan looked around and shut the door behind him "You know Allison well?" he asked her gently.

"Of course! She was always here, we joked that she lived here." Jessie told him

"Is disappearing like this something she would do?" Rossi asked calmly.

"Oh, no!" Jessie exclaimed. "Allison was very dependable. Always on time in the morning. Never took a long lunch. The students absolutely adored her. She was just so – so -sweet, considering all that she has been though."

"What exactly has she been though?" Rossi pressed.

"Her home life wasn't the best, The poor things mother died a few years back, I knew her since she was young. Something has changed about her, she'd have the biggest smile on her face but she'd have nothing but pain in her eyes."

"Did you ever ask her what was going on?" Rossi asked.

"I did, multiple times. She just blew me off, she never did that to anyone. I had Mr. Mitchell talk to her but she just blew him off as well. It was very unlike her. This week she came in with a broken shoulder blade. She said that she fell down the steps, but no one bought that excuse." Jessie explained.

"Thank you for taking the time to talk with us." Rossi said as he got up and shook the woman's hand.

"If you need to know anything else just call." Jessie said as she handed both agents a business card.

With that the agents exited the academy and went to their SUV


	3. Chapter 3: 911 What's your emergency?

**A/N: Wow thanks for all the reviews and follows! I spent awhile writing chapter 3 and hope you enjoy! Write a review and tell me what you think. This story go into a few different directions. Thanks guys! **

Spencer put another pin into the map and turned to Hotch. "That's it," he stated. "Now, let me see where all the areas intersect. Maybe, if we are lucky we can isolate the unsub's comfort zone."

Spencer studied the map intently, trying to pinpoint the exact location. All of the locations of where the girls were taken and found were within 2 mines of each other.

"The unsub most likely lives or works right in this general area." Spencer told Hotch.

"We will send some units to patrol the area." The chief told the agents as he went to gather some up.

"We would like to brief the agents you send out before they leave." Hotch mentioned.

"Yes, sir." Chief Williams replied.

The Chief went to get a few officers to survey the area. Hotch, Spencer and four officers went to the conference room.

"We have found the comfort zone of the Unsub." Reid explained to everyone.

"The unsub is 20-30 years old, most likely unemployed, and is psychopath." Hotch said.

All of a sudden Hotch's, Reid's, and Chief William's phone rang.

They all answered their phones, and all three of their jaws dropped.

* * *

JJ and Emily went to Springfield High School. They pulled up to the parking lot. School already had started, so there were only a few students walking around on the campus.

The two women got out of the car and locked it behind them. They walked on the narrow pathway to the front of the building. They walked through the doors and saw a security desk.

An elderly man was sitting on his tablet, he looked up to the women and said,

"What can I do for you ladies?" He asked as he smiled.

"We are with the FBI, I'm agent Jennifer Jareau and this is agent Emily Prentiss." JJ said as they both flashed their badges.

"Could you point us in the direction of the Criminal Justice Academy?" Emily asked politely.

"I sure can. It's strait down that middle hallway, take a right until you hit a spilt in hallway, then take a right and you should find yourself down the hallway." He explained to the women.

Both thanked the man and went down the hallway.

"Oh wait, I forgot to give you your guest passes." The man got up from his post and handed the agents a sticker, that said 'Visiter' on it.

The women followed the mans instructions and found themselves down a hallway.

The agents looked inside the door way and saw a small gym. Inside there were 10-20 students practicing handcuffing techniques. They walked though the hallway until they saw room 127.

They knocked on the door and a woman yelled "Come on in."

" ?" JJ asked.

"Yes, ma'am."

"I'm agent Jennifer Jareau and this is agent Emily Prentiss, we understand that Alison Bennett is one of your students." JJ said.

"Yes she is, I was the one who reported her missing." The short brunette said.

"Why did you report her missing?" Emily asked.

"Alison wouldn't miss a day of school for anything. She came in after she broke her arm freshman year. She always stayed at school as long as possible." She said.

"Do you know why?" JJ pressed.

"I suspect that her father abused her. She came in with a new bruise everyday and when I confronted her about it she didn't say anything. Being an agent for 15 years I know when someone's lying, and she was."

"You were an agent?" Emily asked.

"Yes ma'am. Special Agent Rebecca Romaine. White collar crime division."

"Wow, impressive. How was Alison socially?" Emily added.

"She had a lot of friends in the class, but I don't think that they actually got together outside of school."

"Did she mention anything about-"

Emily was cut off by the ringing of her cell phone. JJ's phone rang seconds after Emily's.

"I'm sorry, I have to take this." both agents said as the walked out of the room.

"Agent Jareau." JJ answered.

"Local police got a 911 call from a girl claiming to be Allison." Garcia told.

"Where's the call from?" JJ asked.

"5489 North Harrison street." Garcia said.

"Thanks Pen." JJ said as she hung up.

* * *

Alison groaned as she started to gain consciousness, she tried to open her eyes, but all she saw was darkness. She tried to reach up and touch what ever was blocking her vision. She struggled, her arms were tied at her wrists behind her back and her ankles bound tightly together.

She felt that her right eye was bigger than the other, she tasted blood and she had the headache from hell. 'This is getting better by second she thought'

Did anyone even know that she was missing? Her father was probably having a royal fit now. Was she even reported missing? Was anyone even looking for her? A million questions were flashing though her mind.

She had to find a way to get out of where ever she was before the person who took her returns. She couldn't see, she didn't have access to her hands and she couldn't walk. She tried to think of a way to get out.

She heard a door slam and the sound of footsteps getting closer by the second. She got back into the similar position that where she was when she woke up.

A sound of keys echoed though the hallway. Alison prayed that who ever took her would leave her alone. She heard the door creek open and the click of door close.

Passing a hand through the young blonde's hair the stranger said,

"Look who's finally up after 2 days. I'm going to take this blindfold off."

Alison opened her eyes didn't move a muscle. He was wearing a ski mask only with his eyes and mouth exposed.

"What have you done to me? Where am I? How..."

Her questions were interrupted by another question, leaving her without any answers.

"Are the ropes too tight?" – he asked.

The ropes were so awfully tight they were leaving her hands numb. She wasn't going to play the game he wanted her to. She wasn't going to beg him to set her free or anything else, if that was what he thought. She wasn't going to give him that satisfaction.

"No they are okay." Alison growled.

He turned to face her again, and without her seeing it coming, he punched her stomach, causing her to gasp in pain as she got the wind knocked out of her.

She lifted her head up just in time to receive the left hand punch that hit her straight in the eye a exploding pain streamed through her body as she heard it crack and felt the tang of blood in her lips. She licked it off only to discover her lip was split

"What the hell?" – She said, looking up again at the grinning man in front of her.

"I'm sorry Allison, but it had to be done.

Alison just starred at the man, this apparently upset him. He pulled her shirt with both hands, it ripped down the middle leaving her black bra and her belly exposed. He moved his hands to her back as he pressed his body into hers, kissing and licking her neck.

"Get the hell off of me!" she shouted desperately, and he did so.

He grabbed a metal pole from the table in the corner and started beating her with it.

"I'll teach you to talk back to me." He muttered as he hit her repeatedly on her arms and back.

"You sick son of a bitch I'm going to kill you!" she screamed.

"You talk a lot of shit for a bitch." The man laughed at her and went back to doing it. She tried to scoot away but it wasn't working. She kicked at his legs, making contact a few times.

She was trying to memorize where everything was in the room. Table in the right. The door was in front of her. Alison saw something that caught her eye. There was a phone on the wall. A phone. There was a phone.

She hoped that the man wouldn't unplug the cord or worse, break it. She took the blows to her body. She already saw that her body was showing the bruises

After a half an hour beating the man finally left. He put the blindfold over her eyes again and left her there bleeding. He delivered another kick to her ribs before he left.

She dragged her battered body to the wall where the phone was. It was on the wall and it had a long coiled cord. She finally got to the opposite side of the room. She felt along on the wall until her fingers brushed against the cord.

She attempted to get on her feet but her body refused. She yanked on the cord until it fell on to her. She prayed that the phone work. If it didn't there was no way she could get out alive.

She wasn't even sure if she wanted to get out. Her father beat her, starved her, and worked her to death. Was it even worth getting out? Her father must have been in a rage when she didn't come home from the library. If she didn't get killed here, she was definitely going to get killed at home.

She dialed 911 and hoped the man didn't come back to find her on the phone. The blindfold blocked her vision but she knew the layout of the phone by heart.

The phone rang a few times and finally a woman said:

-911 what's your emergency

"Help me. My name is Allison Bennett, I've been kidnapped."

"Okay Allison Do you know where you are?"

"I don't know, I don't remember anything."

"It's okay. We are sending the a unit to your location now."

"Please hurry. I think someone's here"

"Stay with me Allison."

Click. Alison hung up the phone and scooted across the floor where she was rapidly. She thought he heard a door opening. She hoped it was her imagination.

She huddled herself into the corner of the room, trying to make herself small as possible. She started to sob as she imagine the man coming back to finish her.


	4. Chapter 4: Rescued

**Sorry I took forever and a half to update! I had a biology test I had to study for! I'm trying to write daily and update maybe every other day? I am still debating. I could take this story in a couple different directions. I could add Allison's father. Thank you all for the follows, favorites, reviews; those make my day a little brighter. If you have the time PLEASE review. Tell me if I should add more characters, add more Allison/_ moments and if you have any ideas at all, put it in a lovely review! Thanks for reading :) **

* * *

Hotch hit the brakes on the SUV, the car skidded for a moment before coming to a stop.

Rushing out of the car, he was quickly joined by other members of the team.

Paramedics and back up was on the way. Hotch had broken almost every road law to get to abandoned house, they had arrived earlier than expected.

He quickly made his way with the rest of the team to the door.

Rossi and Emily were on his right while JJ was at his left, he nodded to all three before kicking the door, it opened easily.

The team stormed the house and found a hallway in front of them. He motioned for Rossi and Emily to take the first corridor while motioning JJ to join him.

He watched Emily and Rossi quickly storm the first hallway, the disappeared around corner.

He took the lead as they walked down the corridor, Hotch was about to kick down the door when a faint muffled sob that came from a nearby staircase.

Hotch and JJ sprinted towards the stairs, they stormed down them, both with guns ready. They heard another muffled sob and rushed down the corridor. The sobbing continued.

They both held their guns ready as they approached the door. Hotch lifted his foot and delivered a powerful kick to the door.

The door split into two and the two agents were face to face with Allison Bennett. A bandana was wrapped around her eyes and her feet at wrists were bound.

JJ holstered her gun and rushed to the frightened girls side.

"It's alright. My name is Jennifer I'm the FBI, You are safe now." She said as she took the bandana off her eyes.

The girls eyes were red and filled with tears.

"ROSSI, PRENTISS! WE FOUND ALISON." Hotch said into his headset.

"My name is Aaron. I'm going to get you out of these."

Hotch bent down next to her and with his pocket knife he cut the ropes off her ankles and wrists.

Alison latched her arms around JJ's waist and cried. "I was so scared. I didn't think anyone was looking for me."

"It's all over sweetie, you're safe, I got you." JJ said as she held the frightened girl.

"Let's get her out of here." Hotch suggested.

The agents helped Alison to her feet. She limped her way to the door. Her right ankle hurt like hell. The blonde agent offered her hand to Alison as they went though the house.

They walked outside and they were greeted by the paramedics. She insisted that JJ went with her to the hospital.

Hotch stayed at the scene. Rossi and Emily found the suspect hiding in the tool shed on the back of his property. They arrested him promptly and led him to the cruiser after Alison left. The man was arrested on the kidnapping and murder of Lauren Hamilton, Jennifer Thompson, and the kidnapping and attempted murder of Allison Bennett.

* * *

The rest of the team arrived at the hospital shorty after they helped the local police department. Morgan, Rossi, Emily, and Spenser gathered in the waiting room and waited for the doctor to update them on Alison's condition.

The doctor soon came into the waiting room. "Are you the agents with Allison Bennett?" He asked

"Yes sir, I'm SAA Hotchner and this is my team we are the ones who found her. How is she?"

"She just has some major bruising on parts of her body, a slight concussion, and a sprained ankle. After all she's been though she's very lucky physically." The doctor explained to the team.

"Did you find any other injures that she had before?" Hotch asked.

"I did. Some of her injures didn't happen with the attack. I also found a spiral fracture on her right arm that never properly healed, as well as some defensive wounds on her arms and a dislocated shoulder" The doctor told the team.

"Those are all injures connected to abuse." Reid informed them.

"We'll talk to her and find out," Hotch said.

"I'm going to call Garcia, to get some emergency custody papers, I don't want this girl to go back her house and have no contact with her father until we find the truth." Hotch announced.


	5. Chapter 5: Breaking Down

**Hello my wonderful readers! I have been brainstorming some new ideas on where to take this story. It can honestly go in a few directions. ****_I now have a poll link in my bio so you can vote for who should adopt Allison!_**** You can either vote using the poll in my bio or you can just write me a review and leave whoever you wants name in there. Thank you all for all the follows and reviews! I am eager to see who you choose to be Alison's guardian! **

Hotch made the call and went into Alison's hospital room. JJ was siting on the bed next to her.

Aaron walked in and sat in the chair. "Hello, Agent Hotchner." Alison said with a small smile.

"Hello Alison." He replied

"You can call me Ali." The girl said to him.

"Well then you can call me Aaron, if you'd like."

"Okay, Thanks." Alison

"How are you doing?" Hotch asked the tiny girl sitting on the edge of an examining table.

"I'm okay, the doctor said that all I have a is a few bruises and a sprained ankle, he said I might get to leave today." Allison said with a small smile.

Hotch got up from the doctors chair and started walking back and fourth. Allison watched him closely for a few seconds before he broke the awkward silence.

"I'm going to ask you a question and you have to be 100% honest with me. Do you think you can do that?" Hotch asked.

Ali nodded skeptically.

"Is your father abusing you? That fracture on your arm didn't come from your attack. We know what he fractured your arm. I had a friend look into your past and your father's past. I saw the school files about the bruises and the social services report. I can help you." Aaron said.

"I d-don't know what you're talking about. My father loves me. He gives me everything I need to survive." Ali stuttered.

"How many times has he made you say that Ali? How many times did he hit you when you failed to say it? Ali, please. I need proof before I can do anything. I can stop him and all the pain. Ali, what happeneds when you are at home?"

Staring into Hotch's eyes, she felt torn. She knew she was close to the tipping point. She couldn't take much more of his father's abuse. She put up with it the majority of her life; it's all she's known

Allison pushed herself to her feet and stepped back. "I can't tell you."

"Please, Ali," JJ pleaded. "We can make it stop. We can protect you."

Breaking down, she got up off bed and paced back and forth. Her baggy sweatpants nearly tripping her. "You won't believe me. No-one ever believes me"

"We believe you." The two agents said in unison.

"I can't do it. I want it to end. I just want to live a normal life. One that I don't have to worry if what I eat is going to be my last meal, I'm tired of hiding the bruises and lying to my friends and teachers. He locks me in the basement, for days at a time. I barely get food, when I do it's just enough to keep me alive. I'm restrained to a pole most of the time. One time I broke my wrist trying to get out of those handcuffs. He found out and did this..." Allison lifted up her shirt to expose her back. There were a few circular scars, the size of silver dollars that looked like burns.

Hotch's eyes got wide and JJ let out a tiny gasp. They both saw these on a prisoner of war victims, they were flash burns. Her father used a gun filled with blanks and put the barrel against her back. He tortured her. JJ couldn't imagine how scared Ali must have been.

"What's going to happen to me? I have nothing left to go to. I have no family, no really close friends. After all I mean who would want me? No, one. I'll be stuck in the system until I'm 18 and then where would I go from there? Absolutely no where. There's no way I could go to college on a waitress's salary. I'm not going to be anything in life."

"Alison, I'm so proud of you, that took an amazing amount of courage." Hotch said as he stepped out of the room to make a call.

Allison began sobbing uncontrollably. JJ sat next to her and opened her arms to the young girl. Ali wrapped her arms around the agent and cried.

It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off Ali's shoulders. She finally had told someone. Things could only get better from here, she thought.

Ali broke off the hug with JJ she felt really light headed. She couldn't express how much she wanted to thank all the agents that have rescued her.

"Thank you so much JJ." Alison said as she felt a curtain of blackness across her eyes.

Before she knew it she felt herself fall over into JJ. The last thing she remembered was JJ was yelling for a doctor or a nurse as JJ held the frail girl.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Be sure to vote for Alison's guardian by using the poll link in my bio or just leave a review. **


	6. Chapter 6: Hospital

Hello guys! I'm sorry I took forever to update again! I am really sorry about that. I had some writers block. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. I wrote it in Alison's POV just to shake some things up a little. Remember I still have the poll up for who should take in Allison. Enjoy and please review!

* * *

I woke up to the sound of a steady beeping and the sound of someone talking on a phone.

Beep beep beep

I pushed myself so I could sit up. She noticed she was in a paper gown. Ugh she hated this damn hospital gowns. She had worn them plenty of times before.

Things could be worse I thought, at least this one had a complete back on it and not one of those stupid stings that wrapped around her.

Beep beep beep

That beeping had to go. I am hooked up to multiple machines. There's a clip on my finger, an IV in my right arm. I hate IVs more than those stupid gowns.

Whose idea was it to make those dumb things? Couldn't they just have a pair of sweatpants and a shirt for patients?

Beep beep beep.

I ripped off the thing attached to my finger and started to get out of bed. The machine was going insane now.

Ugh where in the hell did they put my clothes. I thought as the FBI man bursted though the door, followed by a nurse.

I jumped back into the sheets, I didn't want the cute agent to see me practically exposed.

"Hey Agent Hotcher. Um what happened to me?" I asked politely.

"You passed out when you were about to leave. They ran a few blood tests and you had low pressure and some slight dehydration." He told me.

I couldn't help but stare at him when he spoke to me. He had some gorgeous eyes and I could smell his aftershave from here.

"When did you last eat?" Hotch asked her.

I looked down and messed with the sheets. It felt strange telling all my secrets to someone who is a stranger to her. "Two days ago."

"Before that?" Hotch asked, dreading the answer. There was almost nothing to Alison. Her skin was pale, you could see her collar bones and her arms were far to skinny. Everyone knew that a girl her age should weigh much more.

"Um maybe last Tuesday? I have gone longer, it's no big deal." I told him

"Ali, that's a big deal. You should have told me that you haven't ate since then." He said.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I forgot that I needed to eat." I told him.

He raised his eyebrow skeptically.

"I mean once you go without food for awhile you kinda ignore the hunger pains." I clarify.

JJ and a guy come in her room. JJ was carrying a bag with her. He looked about to be in his early twenties. He was attractive. Since when did the FBI get all the cute guys? She thought to herself.

"Hey Ali, you had me worried for awhile." JJ said with a smile as she handed over a bag.

"This is my friend, Spencer Reid." JJ introduced us.

"It's very nice to meet you Allison." He said with a smile as he held out his hand.

"It's Ali. It's nice too meet you too." I said shaking his hand. His hands were pretty soft for a guy.

"I got some clothes for you, you can be released anytime now." JJ continued.

"Awesome. Thank you JJ." I said as I took the bag.

I went to the tiny bathroom and locked the door behind me. I opened the bag and saw a black pair of leggings, a black tee shirt, my bra, a pair of panties and a FBI hoodie.

I really liked the FBI hoodie, it was so soft and it smelt freshly washed. I slipped on to everything and put my ear against the door.

"She seems physically okay, considering what she has been though. We don't know how she is doing mentally, so don't bring up her father. Have you got her father in custody?" A mans voice said.

"I have a team looking for him as we speak. Spencer and I are going to come back to your place JJ, so we can protect her in case her father tracks her down. There's no way in hell that bastard is getting close to her." Hotch said.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. All 3 agents looked at me.

"I hope the clothes weren't too big for you." JJ said.

"Everything is great JJ. Thank you so much." I told the agent. Everything was slightly big, but I didn't mind. I liked my clothes roomy.

"Spencer and I are going to take you over to my place. Aaron is going to go back to the office to get some work done, he will stop by a bit later." JJ told me.

"Okay. Sounds like a plan." I told them both.

We walked out of the hospital room and got into the SUV.


	7. Chapter 7: Steak and Shake

**Hello my faithful readers! I have been quite the busy bee. Between homework, work, and just life in general I have been overwhelmed. My courses this semester are challenging as ever and I don't have as much free time as I had last semester. I write whenever possible, so I'm bound to have some grammar errors somewhere in this chapter. I'm trying my hardest to post every other day now. I love all the positive feedback this has been getting so keep it up! Pretty please review, I love readers input! Thanks **

* * *

On the way out of the hospital a black haired woman stopped talking to Hotch, a handsome man, and a older man and walked with us.

"Hello, I am Emily Prentiss." She said as she held out her hand to me.

"Hi, I'm Allison." I said as I shook her hand.

"How are you doing Alison?" She asked simply.

"I'm doing okay, I guess. What about you?" I ask. I didn't bother to tell her to call me Ali, I figured that she'd pickup on it.

"I'm doing just fine. Thank you for asking." She said to me.

I just smiled at her and then focused on walking. My legs are still a little wobbly for some reason.

JJ and Emily talked about the case until we got outside.

The walk to the SUV was excruciating to say the very least. Those cracked ribs hurt like hell. I was falling behind the two agents so I quickened my pace so they wouldn't notice.

Once we finally reached the car Spencer helped me into the back seat. The car sat up high, so I didn't mind. Plus who wouldn't an attractive agent helping them?

My ribs felt like knives as I took each breath. My head is still pounding from being thrown against the ground. I feel like hell, and I could bet anything that I looked like hell as well.

JJ got into the drivers seat, Spencer in the passengers seat and Emily sat in the back with me. JJ pulled out of the hospital parking lot and sped of.

There was a speed bump before we got off the hospitals property. JJ sped over it, causing me to cry out in pain. Tears filled my eyes as I felt the pain in my ribs intensify.

JJ looked back at me worriedly.

"I'm so sorry Ali. Are you okay?"

I was tempted to yell at her, but I managed to keep my cool.

"My ribs are still sore." I managed to say though my clenched teeth.

"Your ribs are most likely going to remain sore for awhile, I'd suggest taking a pain killer to dull the pain." Spencer said.

"Yeah, I kinda figured they would, considering the beating I took." I mumbled.

An awkward silence hung in the air, for what felt like several hours.

Emily was the first to speak. "So where do you want to eat Ali?"

"Um what ever you guys want, I'm not picky." I said as I fumbled with the strings on my hoodie.

"There's a Steak and Shake down the street, a Taco Bell, a Subway. Take your pick." JJ said.

"Um what's Steak and Shake?" I asked.

"You don't know what Steak and Shake is?" Spencer asked me.

"Um should I?" I question. I never been to a fast food restaurant in my life. For some reason I think of the Salem Witch Trials. You know like witches getting burned at the stake. Whatever.

"They only have the best burgers in town!" Emily said.

"A burger sounds yummy." I said to no one in particular. I once had a cold burger once.

JJ made a right turn off the road and pulled into the restaurant parking lot. She backed into a parking spot and pulled the keys from the ignition.

She grabbed her purse from the middle compartment and unlocked the doors. Spencer got out first and opened the door for Emily and I.

Spencer offered his hand once again to help me get out. I gladly took it, because most likely I would have called on my face. That step on the SUV was high.

"Thanks Spencer." I said as I let go of his hand.

"No problem Alison." He replied.

For a moment I thought that his hand lingered before I dropped his. It could have been my imagination, but did I see a look of disappointment flash across his face?

* * *

Thanks for reading, if you can please review! :D


	8. Chapter 8: What's a Milkshake?

**Hello my little profilers! I have been working on this chapter almost all day! I hope you enjoy. I hope to have another chapter up tonight! *Its about to get intense in the next few chapters so hold on to your hats!* Oh yeah please please review! They make my day! **

* * *

Spencer, Emily, JJ, and I went inside steak and shake. There was a waitress standing at a podium when we walked in.

"Hello, welcome to steak and shake! Table for how many?" The red headed waitress asked cheerfully.

"Table for 4 please." Emily said.

"Right this way." The waitress said as she led us around the restaurant to a booth.

"Can I start you off with some drinks?" She said as she handed out the menus.

"I'll have a Dr Pepper." Spencer said.

"I'll take a cup of coffee." Emily said.

"Can I have a Pepsi please." JJ said.

"I'll just have a water." I told the waitress.

JJ interrupted, "You can get something other than water."

"Um can I have an iced tea?"

"You sure can." The waitress said.

The waitress walked away to get our drinks.

"So Alison tell us about yourself." Emily said trying to spark some conversation.

"Um I'm not really that interesting of a person but okay. Um I am or was studying criminal justice at school. I want to be a prosecutor or a homicide detective. I like to read, anything really except those sappy love stories I can't stand them." I finish.

"That's really awesome Ali." JJ exclaimed. "So what made you want to study criminal justice?"

"I just want to help people. I know I know it sounds dumb because I couldn't even help myself." I managed to say.

"That doesn't sound dumb at all." Spencer said. "Matter of fact studies show that most children who have been though neglect or abuse are more likely to help people as a career."

JJ must have kicked Spencer under the table by his "ouch". I giggled for the first time in a while.

"Wow. Is he always like this? He sounds like google!" I ask the girls.

"Yeah pretty much." Emily laughs.

Spencer looked down and fumbled with his place mat.

"I think it's cool. Hey Spencer what's the possibility of me getting struck by lightening?" I ask Spenser.

"The chance of an average person living in the US being struck by lightning in a given year is estimated at 1/500,000." Spencer replies.

"So awesome. How do you do that?" I ask. Mystified that he can remember that off the top of his head. I also might have been mystified by his adorable face. Would it be wrong to put one of those cute Steak and Shake hats on him? Bad idea Ali, I thought to myself.

"I have an eidetic memory, so I can remember an exceedingly large amount of information with extraordinary detail, but only if I read it." Spencer says to me.

"Wow that's so cool." I say.

Before anyone could speak the waitress came back with the drinks. She passed them out and said, "Are you guys ready to order?" She asked.

"Yes I think we are." Spencer said.

The waitress took out a pen and a pad of paper from her apron.

The agents said what they wanted to get and soon the waitress was looking at me.

"Um I'll have the bacon burglar and fries, please." I said.

"Okay sounds good, I'll have your food in the next 10 minutes." The girl said as she went to the kitchen.

It was getting kinda hot in the restaurant so I took off the sweatshirt JJ gave me and put it to the side. The shirt I had on was huge on me, it made my arms look so small.

"So what's your favorite thing to do?" JJ asked me.

"Um well one time when I was like 10 I went to this lake house down like by myrtle beach and I found a whole bunch of books and I read all day by the water. So peaceful. What do you guys like to do when you aren't putting away criminals?

"I like to spend time with my Sergio and my TV." Emily told me.

"Oh who's this Sergio? Your boyfriend?" I said raising a eyebrow.

Emily laughed and said, "Oh no Sergio is my cat."

"Wow I was way off." I said with a smile. I wonder if her and Hotch were together. At the hospital I saw how Emily looked at him when he was talking.

The waitress came with the plates of food and distributed them out to all of us. We all dug in to our meals.

In 20 minutes everyone was practically done, except me I liked to savor my food. The waitress came by again, this time with a milkshake.

"On the house." She simply said as she slid it across the table to me.

"Thank you." I said.

She took the rest of the plates and took them to the kitchen.

"Mmmhm this is delicious. What is it?" I said between slurps.

Everyone looked at me like I'd grown a third head.

"Seriously what is it called? What ever it was I couldn't have it." I ask.

"It's called a milkshake." JJ said to me.

"Wow. So good." I said.

Spencer got up and paid for our meals. I threw on my sweatshirt and took my milkshake cup with me as the agents went back to the car.

Wow this is the best meal I have ever had I thought to myself as the cool autumn breeze hit my cheeks as I stepped outside.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	9. Chapter 9: Hotel Attack

**Hooray I posted two chapters in one day. This story is about to get intense! A possible rating change in the near future could be coming. I can keep this story going or stop it soon. Please tell me what I should do! Please please tell me what you think and review! Enjoy **

* * *

We all walked to the car slow as ever. I'm pretty sure it was because of all the food we ate.

Before we reached the car Emily's phone rang. She went around to the passenger side and stood outside while we got into the car.

Spencer got into the back seat with me and JJ in the drivers seat.

"Thank you guys for the food. It was really good." I said not really wanting to sit in awkward silence.

"You are welcome Ali, I'm glad you enjoyed it." JJ said as she tapped her thumbs against the searing wheel.

Emily opened the car door and got in. JJ backed out of the parking lot.

"Agent Hotcher called and said that we have put you in protective custody until we catch Jason." Emily said to me.

"Okay. So what are we going to do?" I ask confused.

"Agent Hotcher rented a hotel room for us to stay in. Agent Morgan is going to stay with us as well to keep watch on things." Emily clarified.

I nodded at her and looked out the window. I can't believe that Jason managed to escape the FBI. I must have been day dreaming because before I knew it we were at Sunrise Hotel.

We got out of the SUV and went into the hotel. The lobby was fairly large and was decorated beach themed. We walked pass the front desk and down toward the elevator.

"Morgan said he was in room 127." Emily said as they all got into the elevator and pressed the level two button.

Elevator music played inside as we rode up to level two. There was a ding and then the metal doors opened up.

We walked down the long hallway looking for the room number. We passed a cleaning lady and the ice machine as we adventured though the up stairs.

After walking around for five minutes we finally found 127. JJ knocked on the door and a very attractive guy answered the door.

"Come on in ladies." He said as he held the door wide open for us.

Spencer introduced us to each other. "This is Ali Bennett. And this is Derrick Morgan"

"It's nice to meet you." He said as he held out his hand.

I shook it and grinned at him. "Nice to meet you as well." I said in reply.

Spencer and I sat down on the huge king size bed and watched a movie called "I am Legend" he was talking about the possibilities of something like a zombie apocalypse happening most of the time but I didn't mind.

Morgan, JJ, and Emily were video chatting someone apparently. Half way though the movie JJ told me to come and meet their technological analyst Penelope Garcia.

I walked in to the tiny kitchen area and saw a blonde haired woman with colorful glasses and an eye popping outfit on; she smiled brightly and said,

"Hey kitten I'm Penelope, you can call me Garcia if you'd like, that's what everyone calls me here. Well except my chocolate thunder she said with a wink.

"That's right baby girl." Morgan said flashing a dazzling white smile.

"Hi, I'm Alison, you can call me Ali." I said with a little wave to the web cam.

"It's nice to meet you, well not technically meet you but you know. Nice chatting with you!" She said as she changed the subject of conversation.

I walked back to the bed where Spencer was now staring at the ceiling. We were running out of things to do and fast. We have been up in this room for about 5 hours already.

"So Spencer what do you want to do?" I ask as I folded my legs underneath my butt.

"Um We can adventure down to the vending machines and get some ice. We have been in this hotel room far too long." He suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." I said as I slipped my shoes on.

"Hey guys Ali and are going to go down the hall and get some snacks want any?" Spencer asked.

"I'll take anything with chocolate in it." JJ asked.

"Just get me a bag of chips." Emily said.

"I'm fine." Morgan said.

Spencer and I walked down the hallway until we reached the vending machine area and ice box.

Spencer pulled out his wallet and pulled out a dollar bill. I was looking at all the choices and didn't notice that someone was coming around the corner.

It all happened so quickly. I saw Spencer fall, I assumed he tripped and fell on a rug. I bent down to see if he was okay but before I could check I felt large hands over my mouth and a needle prick in my neck before I could struggle I was out.


	10. Chapter 10: Where am I?

_**Hello my fellow profilers! The story is just beginning. The rating of this is going to be most likely going to me "M" for physical and physiological torture. I am almost completely all done with the following chapters. So please review so I know who's keeping up with it. I have been working on this nonstop for 24 hours. That's probably because of the coffee and tea I have been drinking. Anyway enough with the jibber jabber, here's Day 1 of Ali's kidnapping. **_

* * *

_Day 1:_

_What happened to me?_ I thought as I tried to move the hair out of my eyes, only find out that my hands were above my head.

_Why can't I remember anything? Where am I? The last thing I remember is ummm. Shit._

All I know is that my face is almost completely numb – my right eye almost completely swollen shut. I can feel the blood steadily flowing from my nose and mouth and who knows where else.

I spit it out, hoping to get rid of the awful taste of iron and copper in my mouth. Absolutely no help what so ever.

I can remember when I got socked in the jaw in primary school. At least my jaw wasn't broken, again. That shit hurt the most.

My entire body aches with every breath especially my face was in a world of pain.

I look down at my white tank top, it is splattered with my blood and dirt. It feels like my body got dragged five miles. That could explain the dirt. I had some spandex on to make my butt look better in those leggings. Somehow someone took my leggings and shirt.

My wrists are rubbed raw from the duct tape, and electrical tape that was wrapped so tightly wrapped around my hands, keeping me bound to the chains that hung from the high ceiling, probably on a pipe. My arms were over my head. I could feel the blood rushing down to my feet. I can barely feel my arms.

My vision is blurred, but I take in my surroundings. It looked like I was being held in some type of cellar or underground hideaway. It smelt like dirt and must and rainwater. A few old light bulbs were hanging from the ceiling.

The floor, which my toes barely touched, felt like dirt. I jam my toes into the ground. Some of the ground gets under my toenails. Defiantly dirt.

It looked like maybe an old storm cellar or maybe a underground hide out. Whatever it was it couldn't be bigger than a normal size living room.

There was a wooden table in the corner of the room. It had a red tool box on it and old rags of some kind. There was a shelf as well just to the right of the table.

There's no windows, so I assume that my theory of being underground is correct.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw something scurry into a hole. I focus my eyes to the wall and see a mouse staring back at me.

I absolutely hate mice. When I was six years old I got locked into a closet that had mice in it. I was chained to the coat rack that was bolted to the wall, I couldn't get out. I felt the mice run across my feet and shivered at the memory.

A sudden chill passed though my body, and I came to realize that I only had my white tank top on and a pair of shorts.

I close my eyes and try to think of the last thing I remember_. _

_I remember talking to JJ, Emily, Spencer in the hotel room. I remember Spencer and I getting ice from the machine. I insisted on going with him because I felt trapped in the tiny room. I remember getting the bucket and walking down the hallway to the machine. I filled up the bucket and I saw Spencer fall at my side. I bend down to see if he's okay, assuming that he fell and the burst of pain that exploded on the back of my head then everything went black._

That's something, I thought. Who would want to hurt me? My father. I remember Hotch saying that he had a team looking for him around the clock. Did they ever find him?

I'm not sure if it's the cold dampness of the basement or the thought that my father took me but shivers travel down my spine.

I hear footsteps approaching the opposite side of the door on the other side of the room. I hear a set of keys being fumbled around with and a click of the lock opening.

A burst of light floods the dark cellar, I squint to see who was there. The figure stepped through the door and closed it behind him.

He stepped into the light, no surprise it was my father. He smiled a wicked smile at me and said nothing.

"Where am I." I ask, dreading the answer.

"A place where I can sort out my business with you. You just had to open your mouth and tell those agents everything! I own you." Jason bellowed

"I couldn't take it any more," she responded, "I got tired of being your personal punching bag. What the hell did I do wrong?" I asked Jason.

"You were born." He yelled as he slammed his fist into my abdomen. I gritted my teeth forbidding myself to yell out in pain. I would not let him win. Not this time.

I had to stay alive until the team found me. I had to stay strong for the team. When they find me they will think this was their fault, it would kill them to see me like this.

"It wasn't my fault I was born you bastard! I didn't choose to come into this life!" I yelled at him.

"How dare you curse at me!" He yelled

"I just wanted a normal child. One who would make me proud. Instead, I got you! I saw how smart you are, how interested you were in law. I'm going to make you pay for what you've done to my reputation. You ungrateful bitch, I put a roof over your head, gave you food. The FBI is looking for me. The FBI."

Jason walked over to the wooden table. He shuffled though the tool box and pulled out what looks to be a whip. He snapped it in the air a few times. The crack echoed though the air. He came back to where I was hanging by arms.

_JJ, Hotch, Spencer, Emily, Morgan, please help me. Please come and save me, I need you guys. Please don't let him hurt me. Please hurry. You said you guys would protect me. Where are you guys? _

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review! **


	11. Chapter 11: Missing

**Thanks for all those who reviewed my last chapter! I have been writing yet another day. I hope to have a few more chapters up for you guys soon! As always enjoy. **

* * *

Morgan, Emily, and JJ were sitting at the kitchen table in the hotel room. They just got done talking to Garcia about how she needed to look for Jason Bennett's car and anything that might lead to catching him.

"What's taking Spence and Ali so long?" Emily asked.

"I'll go see what the hold up is. The kid is a genius but can't put a wrinkly bill into a vending machine." Morgan said as he put on his shoes and walked out the door.

He walked down the hall and tuned to where the vending machines were. He turned the corner and saw Reid on the ground.

"Spencer! Are you okay?" He asked as he helped him to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Spencer said rubbing his eyes. He looked dazed.

"Spencer where's Ali?" Morgan asked calmly but urgently.

"She was looking at the machine and I then someone hit me in the back of the head and that's all that I remember." Spencer said.

Morgan and Spencer rushed back to their hotel room.

"Where's Ali?" JJ asked nervously.

"Spencer and her were attacked. Spenser was knocked out before he knew what happened. Ali has been kidnapped." Morgan explained.

"I'll go to the front desk and get the security footage." Emily said as she grabbed her badge and gun off the table.

"I'll call Hotch." JJ said as she grabbed her cell phone.

Spencer sat on the bed and held his head in his hands.

"This is my fault. I should have never suggested leaving." Spencer mumbled.

"Kid this isn't your fault. You couldn't have known what would happen. You can't blame yourself for this. We need your help, Ali needs your help." Morgan told him.

Spencer got off the the bed and followed Morgan out of the room. They had to look for any evidence that Ali or her abducter left behind.

Emily made her way down to the main level of the hotel.

"I'm Special Agent Prentiss, with the FBI. Have you seen this girl?" Emily said as she pulled out her phone and showed the young receptionist the picture.

"No, ma'am. What's this about?" The blonde asked.

"Another agent and Alison were attacked while going to the vending machine upstairs. We believe she has been abducted. We are going to need access to your security cameras." She said.

"Yes, right this way." The woman said as she led the agents though the break room. She opened a door and inside was 6 security screens, each showing different parts of the hotel.

Emily looked at the screens. There was one pointing toward the entrance of the hotel. A second one pointing at the pool. A third pointing at the gym. A fourth pointed at the vending and ice machines. The 5th pointed at a side exit.  
And the 6th one was pointed at the parking lot.

Emily looked at the fourth screen and pressed rewind. She figured that the attack happened at 8:30. She remembered glancing up at the clock while she was talking to Garcia.

Emily rewinded the tape and saw Spencer and Ali walking down the hallway and going toward the vending machines. She saw a man exit room 130, he had some type of pipe in his hands.

The video showed him coming up behind Spencer and whacking him, causing home to fall to the ground. Alison noticed him fall at her feet and before she could turn around the man has his hands wrapped around her mouth. Her eyes got huge with terror. The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial. He took off the protecter over the needle and jammed it into her neck. She fell limp and he threw her over his shoulder. He used the side exit.

Emily switched to to the parking lot footage and saw Jason and Ali. Jason got into a white pick up truck. He unlocked it and threw Alison into the passenger seat. He got into the truck and skidded off into the night.

Emily went back to the front desk and asked the woman for the name of the person who rented room 130.

"It was rented by a Jason Bennett." The woman said as she showed the agent her records.

"He paid in cash, and only for a night." She said.

"That son of a bitch." Emily mumbled as she left the lobby and sprinted up the steps. She reached the second floor quickly. She saw JJ hang up the phone.

"It's Jason. He took Alison." Emily said.

"Hotch has a team at his house. They didn't find anyone." JJ said.

"I went though the security footage and saw him take off in a white ford pick up truck." Emily said.

All four agents got their things from the hotel room and got into the elevator to go down.

Emily pulled out her phone and dialed Garcia.

"Penelope. I need to you see if Jason Bennett owns a white truck. Because Ali's missing. We will bring her home. We need you to find out. Mhm bye.

"At least that's something" Morgan said they all got into the SUV and went to the police station where Rossi and Hotch were.


	12. Chapter 12: Day 2

**Thank you to all who read and review! I love looking at my traffic stats and seeing them increase! Enjoy! **

* * *

_Day 2:_

Jason cracked the whip in the air a few times. I immediately felt my heart fall to my feet. He walked around me a few times and finally stood behind me.

I heard the crack of the whip and then a burst of pain on my back. It felt like I had been stabbed and someone pulled the knife down my back.

I felt a scream escape my lips as he hit me at least three more times. Each time I felt like I couldn't take anymore pain.

He finally stopped after what felt like an eternity. I feel the heat radiating off my naked back. My head is pounding, my back hurts more than everything, the swelling in my eye is forcing it closed.

"That will teach you to disrespect me." Jason mumbled.

He went back to the table and rummaged through a tool box and pulled out a rectangular box about the size of his hand. He pressed a button and a small light began to light up the area where he was momentarily.

"Your FBI pals aren't going to come and help you. If they are in the best in the country they would have found us by now." Jason sneered.

"They will find me." I said matter of factly.

I had faith in the team. For the first time in my life I had a family. An actual family that loved and cared for me. The team felt like family. Aaron, JJ, Spencer, Emily, Morgan, Rossi- they have been so kind to me and treated me as their own. They wouldn't stop looking until they found me, I'm sure of it.

"They never will. I'm sure of it." Jason sneered.

What if the find me but it's too late? I don't think I can take much more of this. I had a swollen eye, split lip, various cuts. I had been tortured, my body can't take this, no ones could. I haven't ate or drank since who knows how long.

The realization came to me that I'd never see them again. I'd never hear Spencer's google talk. I'll never get to meet Garcia. I'll never get to have a girls night with Emily and JJ. I'll never get to try Rossi's Italian food. I'll never get to joke with Morgan. I'll never see Hotch and his rare smile.

I can't take much more of this. Just thinking about not seeing the team again broke my heart. They have to know that I fought it off as long as I could.

Jason stood close to me, I could smell the alcohol on his breath. He brought the taser to my stomach. He pressed the button and I felt electricity jolt up my spine.

For the first time in 24 hours I let myself feel sorry for myself and cry. I cried until there was nothing left. I faced the facts, I have no chance of getting out of here alive. I'll never see Emily, JJ, Hotch, Spencer, Morgan, or Rossi again.

My head feels fuzzy, the room seems to spin before my eyes. I closed my eyes and let the darkness consume me.


	13. Chapter 13: A Lucky Break

**Hello readers! This chapter is going to be a little longer than usual. I wasn't sure if I should break it down into tiny chapters or make it one large one. I decided to make a extra large on just for you guys! Like always thank you so much for all the follows and favorites! Please Review. **

* * *

It had been forty eight hours since Ali had been kidnapped from the hotel. The team invested all of their time in finding Alison. They got little to no sleep when they went back to the hotel. After the attack the team met in the conference room of the local police department.

The BAU waited for Garcia to call back and verify if Jason Bennett owned a white truck. While the team was eagerly waiting for the phone call they were brainstorming all the possible places he would have taken her.

"We have sent units to his house, any abandoned buildings in a three mile radius from the hotel, local police have went to his work and found nothing." Hotch thought out loud.

"Did Alison say anything about anywhere she would have went with Jason?" Morgan asked the the team.

"Um well one time when I was like 10 I went to this lake house down like by myrtle beach and I found a whole bunch of books and I read all day by the water. So peaceful"

"That's it. She said when she was ten she went to a lake house down by myrtle beach." Spencer said.

He got off the chair and went to the map. He took a look at the surrounding area.

"We where here when she was taken." He said as he took a push pin out of the board and put it where stake and shake would be.

"Myrtle beach is right here." He said and added another pin to the map.

Spencer examined the map and said, "Here there's a beach house that you can rent. It's 3 miles from here."

"Let's go." Morgan said and everyone rushed out the door.

* * *

Morgan turned on the sirens and sped though drive there seemed to take way longer than it should have. They all had to mentally prepare themselves on what they would find.

The team were in two separate SUV's. Aaron, Spencer, David, were in one. Derek, Emily, JJ were in the other.

Once they arrived they realized they were in the middle of nowhere, they traveled on a dirt road until they reached the lake house that was surrounded by woods.

Each of the members exited the cars – slowly making their way up the steps of the lake house, with guns drawn and their flashlights on.

They'd split up into three teams of two; All three pairs covered each of the entrances and exits of the perimeter. The got into formation and Spencer picked the lock. The door swung open and the agents were silent as the scanned the house for Jason Bennett.

They searched the entire house. Soon after everyone was standing by the door.

"The house is clear," Hotch told them all.

"Let's check outside they have to be here somewhere." Emily suggested.

All of the agents went outside and circled the house and garage.

JJ made a motion for everyone to go to her. She found what looked to be a storm cellar. All of the agents nodded as Rossi and Spencer opened the hatch, Hotch followed by Morgan, Emily, and JJ.

"JASON BENNETT, FBI STEP AWAY FROM THE TABLE." Hotch yelled.

Jason spun around and had a crowbar in his hand. He ran toward the agents and thats when Hotch and Rossi put a total of 5 rounds in his chest. He fell to the floor with a thud.

Rossi checked for a pulse on him and shook his head to the team. Jason Bennett was dead.

Morgan and JJ rushed to Ali's side and worked to get her down. Morgan checked her pulse. It was faint but it was there.

"We need a metic." Hotch said into his earpiece.

Emily found a pair of bolt cutters in the tool box and got a chair and stood up on it. She clipped them off the chains and Alison was soon in Morgans arms.

Morgan carried her up and out of the cellar and handed her off to the metics.

JJ wanted to accompany Ali in the ambulance but due to the extent of her injuries, the paramedics wouldn't let her. She sped right behind the ambulance the whole time with Emily riding shotgun.

* * *

The next few hours were unbearable. The team paced around in silence in the waiting room of the hospital.

In this situation, they weren't sure if no news was truly good news or not.

Finally, agonizing hours later, the doctor, Dr. Medley, emerged with a blank face.

"She's alive but barely. Now, I'm going to be strait up with you guys: She technically already died once but we managed to bring her back. She has swelling in her brain due to the lack of oxygen and all the blunt force trauma that occurred. Right now, we have put her in an induced coma. She doesn't look good. The damage inflicted to her over the past few days has been brutal. She came in with extensive injuries to the face and abdomen. Our main concern was her head trama. We've set her ribs, which means she's able to breathe on her own. She has quite the amount of facial injuries. We've set her nose and stitched up the gashes. ." Dr. Medley said to the team.

"What's her prognosis?" Hotch said dreading the answer.

"Right now, she has about a 50/50 survival rate. If she makes it through the night, we will be able to do another CAT scan tomorrow to check on the swelling. It needs to reduce significantly before we pull her out of a coma."  
Dr. Medley said before he left.

The team was frozen in fear. If she made it through the night? Those were the words that echoed though their minds.

"I suggest you all should come back in the morning after some rest. I'll be sure to call you all if anything happens to her." Alison's nurse said.

With that the team scribbled down their phone numbers and walked out of the hospital and headed off into the chilly night.


	14. Chapter 14: There's Always Hope

**Hello hello. What do you all think of it so far? To be honest I bawled like a baby when I wrote this. ****The ****_italics_**** are Alison's thoughts when she's in the coma. ****As always enjoy and review** :)

* * *

They all spent all night tossing and turning. No one could sleep knowing that Ali was fighting for her life. JJ wished she stayed at the hospital over night. Spencer wished he could have helped Ali. Morgan wished he would have went with them instead of sitting cluelessly. Emily wished she would have offered to order room service instead.

JJ took of her pajamas and turned on the hot water and emerged herself in a steaming hot shower. She stood there and let the steaming hot water pour over her. This is the first time since Ali has been abducted she felt something.

When JJ, Emily, Hotch found her she didn't even look like herself. She was broken and bloodied, when she saw Ali hanging there she thought she was gone. She was so still and pale, blood dripped of her body.

JJ stood up and rinsed herself off once more and finally got out of the shower and got dressed.

She gazed at the clock on the dresser. The red light said 5:45, the team was still sleeping. She got back into bed and stared at the ceiling until she heard a knock at he door.

She rolled out of bed and saw Hotch and the rest of the team at her door. JJ grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

Hotch went out to get coffee for everyone while they all got ready. He already had the coffee cups in the car. They got in the car and made small talk until they got to the hospital.

Emily went to go find Alison's nurse. The nurse informed them that the swelling was still evident so she had to stay in a coma. She is now classified as isn't out of the woods yet but she's on the way to getting better. She still has swelling and there is still a chance of infection in her wounds, but they are hopeful. They were able to see her now that she was at least stable. They went in two at a time.

"Thank you Doctor," Rossi said.

Hotch and Emily went in first. She looked so small in the room. She was hooked to a series of tubes and wires that kept her alive. Emily grabbed Alison's hand and said,

"Alison we miss you so much. We all love you, you have been though so much pain and suffering and you deserve someone to love you. Please wake up soon. Emily whispered as she broke down into tears. Hotch put a comforting arm around her.

"Ali you are an amazing girl. Stay strong. We need you." Hotch simply said as he helped Emily out of her room.

Spencer and Rossi were the next two visit. Spencer grabbed hold of her hand as he felt tears burn into his eyes. He stood there and finally said,

"Ali, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, this is my fault this happened to you. You are such a amazing girl and I miss you- the team misses you. Please..." He said as he held her hand.

Rossi was next to speak. "Hey kid. You need to focus on getting better. You are the daughter I never had. Nobody deserves this but you are the least deserving of this. You have been though so much.

He was struggling to keep his composure as he patted Reid on his back and led him out of the room.

JJ and Morgan where the last to get to see her. Morgan opened the door for JJ and JJ rushed to to her side and held her hand.

"Oh Ali. How could someone do this to you? You are the most amazing girl I have ever met. You are beautiful caring and a thousand things more. You are so strong and courageous. Come home Ali, to the team and I. You can be apart of our family. You can stay with me and we can watch movies all day and eat ice cream and talk about everything. Please come back to us. We need you Ali. You are loved and you don't ever forget that." JJ finished as she let tears fall from her blue eyes. She kissed Ali on her forehead and released her hand.

JJ's sobs echoed though the room. She walked out to give Morgan some privacy. After he heard the door click shut he began talking.

"Hey baby girl. You are a great person, you need to get better so we talk more and my other baby girl Garcia needs to meet you. I'm sure you'd love her. She's like a momma bear to all of us. She will spoil you rotten. I know you'll get better Ali." Morgan finished and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

Everyone was struggling to hold themselves together in the waiting room. Spencer and JJ were hugging each other, Emily was staring off into space, Hotch was filling Garcia in on Alison's condition and Rossi held his head in his hands.

* * *

Emily's voice echoed though the darkness. "Alison we miss you so much. We all love you, you have been though so much pain and suffering and you deserve someone to love you. Please wake up soon."

_I tried desperately to open to open my eyes but it wouldn't work. Come on I have to wake up. On three I am going to open my eyes. Okay 1...2...3... Ugh why cant I open my eyes? _

"Ali you are an amazing girl. Stay strong. We need you." Hotch's voice said.

_I could hear the emotion in his voice. I'd to anything to wake up now. Hotch sounded so sad. I could tell that he never showed emotion. After all he was the boss that everyone looked to for strength; and when he was talking to me he sounded like he was about to cry. _

"Ali, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, this is my fault this happened to you. You are such a amazing girl and I miss you- the team misses you. Please..."

_Spencer dont do this to me, you are breaking my heart. You have to know that it isn't your fault that I'm here. Its not your fault. I'd do anything to hear your random facts again. _

"Hey kid. You need to focus on getting better. You are the daughter I never had. Nobody deserves this but you are the least deserving of this. You have been though so much."

_Rossi? Is that you? I'm trying Rossi. I'm trying my best. You are such an amazing person please be strong for everyone. _

"Oh Ali. How could someone do this to you? You are the most amazing girl I have ever met. You are beautiful caring and a thousand things more. You are so strong and courageous. Come home Ali, to the team and I. You can be apart of our family. You can stay with me and we can watch movies all day and eat ice cream and talk about everything. Please come back to us. We need you Ali. You are loved and you don't ever forget that."

_My heart is breaking for the team expecially for JJ. I miss you so much JJ. You are like the mother I never had. I'd do anything for one of your hugs. You have to know that I love you right? You have done more for me than anyone has ever done. I love you JJ. _

"Hey baby girl. I wish I could take away your pain. Id do anything to go back in time and save you. You are a great person, you need to get better. You mean more than you'll ever know to the team. You have grown on us. My other baby girl Garcia needs to meet you. I'm sure you'd love her. She's like a momma bear to all of us. She will spoil you rotten. I know you'll get better Ali. Please come back to us "

_Morgan you couldnt have known what happened to me. It was just supposed to be a quick walk down the hall. No one could have known my fate. Do not blame yourself. Tell Spencer not to blame himself. I miss you all more than anything._

_I can't take it anymore. Why can't I open my eyes? Why can't I wake just wake up? I need to hug my friends. They need to know that I'm okay. I needed to tell them all how I felt. I need to wake up and fast._


	15. Chapter 15: Awake

**Hello hello! I have been super busy juggling school and work and writing but I'm managing to do it. I managed to get a low A on my huge geometry test! Yay me. Anyway I hope you enjoy Chapter 15! The hospital visit can go a few different ways. I need your guys' help to brain storm ideas! Anyway enjoy and don't forget to review; they make my day ! **

* * *

It must have been morning by the sound of bird chirping. The world seemed quiet, almost peaceful. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a clean white room.

I heard the beeping of the monitors around me. I used the remote on the edge of my bed to move the bed up so I could sit upright. There was a cup of water on the edge of the night stand. I grabbed the cup and drank it greedily.

I heard the door open and I saw a elderly nurse come in. She was carried a file folder and a vial.

"I need to see the team." I croaked out.

The nurse jumped up in surprise that I was awake. She smiled and said,

"You startled me. The doctor said you'd be waking up soon, I didn't expect it to be this quickly."

"Yeah yeah I'm up. I need to see the team." I said trying to get up.

That was a mistake. I groaned and laid back in bed. It feels like my rib cage is cracked in a hundred different places.

"Who's this team?" The woman asked.

"The FBI BAU. Agents Hotchner, Jareau, Prentiss, Ried, Rossi and Morgan." I said getting impatient. I need to see them now.

"Oh, they have been here since you got checked in. I'll go get them." The nurse said as she left the rooms

"Thanks." I mumbled.

I probably look like death, I thought to myself. Ugh when everyone comes in they are going to feel horrible and blame themselves. Goddamn I couldn't see my face but I knew that it look like it had been though a meat pounder, judging from how much it hurt.

I ran my fingers gently across my face to feel that I had a few stitches on my forehead and by eyebrow. I licked my lips to find out I had a split lip, at least it isn't all puffed up I thought optimistically. I touched my right eye and regretted it instantly.

I tried to make myself presentable. I ran my fingers though my long blonde hair and put it in front of me. I licked my lips a few times hoping that they didn't look too terrible. I felt I still looked horrible but whatever.

I heard a knock at the door, it had to be the team. I mean who else would it be?

"Come in." I say.

* * *

The team spent all night in the waiting room. The nurses and doctors seemed to be amused by the fact that eight fully-grown adults had fallen asleep, in the tiny hospital waiting room. Spencer was sprawled out on two chairs, JJ curled up into a tiny ball with Emily on the couch. Hotch was sleeping sitting up some how in a rocking chair. Morgan had fallen asleep reading a magazine that he had across his lap.

Alison's doctor gently knocked on the waiting room door. The agents stirred awake slowly.

"Agents, I have some excellent news." Doctor Medley said with a small smile.

This statement made the team sit up a little straiter and wake up. They all looked intently at the doctor.

"I have just been informed by her nurse that she is awake and they first thing she asked was to see you guys." Dr Medley said.

Everyone smiled for the first time in three days. They were finally going to see Alison.

"When can we see her?" Emily asked excitedly.

"You can see her in five minutes. Let me remind you guys that she is still a little loopy from all the pain meds she's on. She's not going to be acting like herself for the next few days. Don't bring up the past few days, we still have to do the psychological exam on her when she's up to it." Her doctor said before he walked out.

The five minutes seemed like an eternity. The team sat around waiting for the nurse to come and take them to Ali's room.

A short elderly nurse came into the waiting room and asked, "Do I have Agents  
Hotchner, Jareau, Prentiss, Ried, Rossi and Morgan?

"That's us." Rossi said. Everyone got up from their chairs and followed the nurse around the halls.

"Alison is quite a strong young lady. She's a fighter." The small woman said as she lead the agents to her door.

"She is quite remarkable." Spencer said.

Spencer knocked on the door. This is the moment the whole team has been waiting for. What are they going to see on the other side of the door? Would Ali be the same? Would she hate Spencer for him not protecting her. A thousand questions ran though their minds.

"Come in." A voice said from the other side of the door.


	16. Chapter 16: Savior

**Hello my profilers! I have been busy yet again writing! I'm planing to be on a writing frenzy this weekend. I have OGT testing in two weeks. It's basically 5 tests I need to take to graduate highschool! Anyway what I'm saying is that I'm going to spend every ounce of my free time studying. I'm going to try and update late tonight or early tomorrow morning! Anyway please review! **

* * *

The team came rushing into my room before I knew it. I was surrounded by my heroes; JJ, Hotch, Spencer, Emily, Rossi, and Morgan. Everyone hugged me gently before anyone started talking.

"How are you feeling Ali?" Emily finally asked.

"I'm not going to lie, I feel like death it's self. Everything this throbbing and I'm pretty sure it's slowly killing me." I huffed out blowing my bangs out of my eyes.

"It's going to feel like that until you get adjusted to the new pain killer." Hotch said as he put down my chart.

"You don't know how good it is to see your faces. I knew that you'd-" I said before Spencer engulfed me in to the biggest hug ever.

He squeezed me gently and said, "I'm sorry this happened to you Ali, this is my fault if I hadn't suggested going to get food none of this might have never happened. I should have been able to protect you. I failed as an agent. I failed as your friend. This is all my-"

"GODDAMN IT SPENCER NONE OF THIS IS YOUR FAULT." I snapped quite loudly.

Everyone's eyes were on me now. They most likely would have never thought I could get that loud, hell I didn't think I could get that loud. Morgan's eyes nearly popped out of his head because of my outburst. Spencer let go of me abruptly and looked like he was about to run out of the room.

"Shit. Spencer I'm sorry I snapped at you. I need to know that you could have prevented this, Jason was going to get me sometime. This is not your fault, it's Jason's. Plain and simple. How could you have protected me after basically getting blind sided. You didn't fail me, I can promise you that. That goes for all of you please don't blame yourselves. Promise me you guys won't blame yourselves." I said to everyone.

"I promise." Emily was the first to say.

"I promise." Hotch said.

"I promise." Morgan added.

"I promise." Rossi interjected

"I promise." Spencer finally said.

"Thanks guys. It really means a lot to me...Um where's JJ?" I ask.

Everyone looks around the room to see that JJ wasn't there. She was behind everyone when they came into the room and she was there and gave Ali a hug.

"I'll go look for her." Emily said as she left the room.

I was left in the room with Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, and Spencer. I could see them gazing at my face assessing my injures.

"So Spencer you got any facts for me?" I said trying to lighten the mood.

"I do actually. Did you know that all blue-eyed people can be traced back to one ancestor who lived 10,000 years ago near the Black Sea." Spencer said.

"Why do you know that?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just like reading statistics." Spencer said with a shrug.

"Wow I missed you guys." I said to no one in particular.

"We missed you too Ali." Hotch and Morgan said.

"So what happened? I don't even remember you guys finding me." I asked.

"Ali, I don't think telling you is a good idea- at least not right now. You have been though much this week." Rossi said.

"I just have to know one thing: Is he dead?" I said with my voice shaking. Part of me hoped that bastard rots in hell; but another part wants him to rot in jail and think about what he has done over the years.

"Yes. He's dead." Hotch said.

"That's all that matters." I said and proceeded to chew my lip.

"So are technological analyst Garcia is coming down to meet you." Morgan said; trying to lighten the mood.

"She doesn't have to. That sounds like a lot of trouble to come down just to see me." I say as I take a sip of water.

"She has been dying to meet you. She makes the best cookies, and I can almost guarantee she'll bring you." Morgan continued.

"Cookies are good. I had them a lot when I was younger." I said.

Before anyone could respond Emily and JJ came though the door. Emily led JJ though the door and shut it behind her.

"Hiya JJ, where'd you been?" I asked cheerfully.

"Oh...I just had to take a call." JJ simply obviously uncomfortable about the topic.

JJ wouldn't meet my eyes; she'd hesitated when she spoke. There were signs everywhere about not using cell phones inside the hospital. There's no way she could have went all the way down stairs and be back in the short amount of time she had been gone. She looked up at me and I saw her eyes tinted red and looked glassy; she had defiantly been crying.

I attempted to scoot up and reposition myself on the uncomfortable hospital bed.

"Oouuchh" I whined as I sunk back down into the bed. It didn't even hurt, it was just uncomfortable. I had to get the guys out of there so I could talk to JJ. Something had to be wrong with her. She was acting weird.

"You want me to find your nurse so she can boost your pain med's?" Hotch said sounding concerned.

"Yeah that would be great." I said though gritted teeth.

Hotch basically ran out of my room to track down my nurse.

"Um Spencer, Derrick, Dave, can you guys do me a huge favor?" I asked politely.

"Sure, A." Morgan said flashing that dazzling smile of his.

"Can you guys run down to a Subway and get me a spicy Italian sub and coke shushie please. Hospital food is disgusting and it feels like I haven't ate anything in forever." I said trying to sound as sweet as possible.

"Sure thing, one spicy Italian sub and slushie coming right up." Morgan said.

"Thanks. You guys are the best." I said.

The three men followed each other out the door. I made sure I heard the door shut before I started talking.

"JJ are you okay?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah Ali, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" JJ asked, again not meeting my eyes.

"Oh come on JJ. You don't seem like yourself. You barely said anything to me, you haven't once made eye contact with me since I'd been in here. Please tell me what's wrong" I explain.

JJ looked up and made eye contact with me for the first time since I'd been in the hospital. She had tears in her eyes that threatened to fall any second.

"Oh JJ. Come here." I said as I scooted closer to her and opened my arms.

JJ wrapped her arms around me and cried.

"Please stop crying JJ. You are going to make me cry." I said as I wiped a tear away from my eye.

"I'm sorry." JJ said.

"What's wrong?" I asked again.

"You didn't deserve this. You are the most gentlest, kindest, most sweetest person I've ever met. I just kills me to see you hurting like this. If I could take away the pain I would. I couldn't imagine what you have been though in the past forty eight hours. You are the strongest person I met and I hate seeing you hurt." JJ finished.

"I don't even know what to say JJ. Wow nobody has ever said anything like that to me. All my life a dreamed of having someone who actually cares about me. I never thought that someone would care. JJ thank you, thank you for caring, thank you for helping, thank you for being here. You guys mean the world to me." I managed to say before I felt tears fall against my cheeks.

"Awh Ali." JJ said as she wrapped her arms around me.

"I love you JJ." I heard myself say.

"I love you too, Ali." JJ whispered back.

"You guys are so adorable." Emily said.

"Awh thanks Em." JJ said to her bestfriend.

"Emily get over here! I missed you a lot as well!" I said.

Emily bent down and hugged me. I could tell that she was hesitant on how hard she should hug because she barely hugged at all.

"To be honest I don't think I would have gotten out if it wasn't for the team. I mean especially both you and JJ gave me a reason to stay strong and fight, you both gave me hope. If I would have never met you guys I'm not sure if I'd be alive right now." I admitted.

"Wow Ali. I'm speechless. I just wanted you to know that once you get better, you can come stay with me if you'd like. All the paperwork is taken care of and it has been verified by the court system. You deserve and amazing life, and I promise I'll do everything in my power to make you happy. You need to know that the team loves you, I love you. You have so many people who care about you and want you to succeed." Said...

* * *

**A/N: Who do you think is going to adopt Alison? Please remember to review**!


	17. Chapter 17: Morphine

**Sorry this chapter is a little short compared to the other ones. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. **

* * *

"To be honest I don't think I would have gotten out if it wasn't for the team. I mean especially both you and JJ gave me a reason to stay strong and fight, you both gave me hope. If I would have never met you guys I'm not sure if I'd be alive right now." I admitted.

"Wow Ali. I'm speechless. I just wanted you to know that once you get better, you can come stay with me if you'd like. All the paperwork is taken care of and it has been verified by the court system. You deserve and amazing life, and I promise I'll do everything in my power to make you happy. You need to know that the team loves you, I love you. You have so many people who care about you and want you to succeed." Said JJ.

"Are you being for real JJ?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah, I am. When you get better we all will get on the jet and you'll be thousands of miles away from this place. It will be the start off a new chapter." JJ explained.

"I don't know what to say. Thank you JJ. Thank you." I said as I hugged JJ once again.

"You need to focus on getting better." Emily said.

"I will." I replied as tried to sit up straiter again. You'd think I'd learn, or at the very least remember that I'm in the hospital for a reason.

"Oww. Where's Hotch and that nurse?" I moan.

"I don't know what taking them so long." Emily pondered.

As if on cue, Hotch followed by the nurse. The nurse looked about to be twenty five. She was tall and according to her name tag her name is Julie.

"Ms. Bennett? My names Julie and I'll be your nurse while you are staying with us. Are you in any pain?" she asked, her hands busy  
lifting the bedding aside, to check the stitches on her stomach.

"Uh yes-" she started to say. The nurse touched where the incision from the cut was because she yelped in pain.

"You're next pain meds are just about due. Let me check  
your IV and vitals first, and then I'll go get some morphine,  
okay?" The nurse told him as she stopped the obnoxious beeping coming from the machine.

Julie examined the needle site on my hand, touching and poking my fingers gently. Next she ran her fingers along the tubing, before checking the IV bag itself. Retrieving the chart on the table next to her, she made a notation, and then proceeded to take readings off the heart monitor, noting them down as well.

"I'll be right back, Ms. Bennett." Julie said as she tucked chart under her arm, and left the room.

Before everyone knew it the nurse came back and moved her IV and injected a dosage of morphine into the IV port, once again inspecting the line, before she departed to the next patient.

Her eyes fluttered a few times but she fought to remain awake, obviously quite drowsily, clearly fighting the effects of the morphine.

"Go to sleep Ali. We are going to be right here when you wake up." Emily said.

"Mhm." She said as she closed her eyes and drifted off to dreamland.


	18. Chapter 18: Nightmares

**Hello hello! Thank you all for reading and please review. I have been having some writers block. If you could give me some suggestions for little moments or parts that could be added to this fic please tell me! **

* * *

Morgan, Spencer, and Rossi came back after Ali had been sleeping for about a good forty five minutes.

Emily and JJ were sitting next to sleeping Ali talking quietly. Hotch was talking to Erin Strauss about their current situation.

The three male agents walked in to see Ali sleeping. It was 10:30 at night, they all had a long day. Morgan put the sub on the nightstand next to her and the slushie on the table as well.

"Baby girl is sleeping already?" Morgan asked JJ and Emily.

"She was in an unbearable amount of pain, the nurse gave her morphine; she's gonna be out for awhile." JJ informed them.

Hotch got off the phone with Erin Strauss and turned to his team and said,

"I suggest that we all go back to the hotel and sleep. It's been a draining day for all of us."

The team all nodded and gathered their belongs except for Emily. She just sat in the chair next to the hospital bed and picked her nails.

"I'm not that tired. I'm just going to hang around here for awhile and be here just in case she wakes up." Emily announced.

"Okay that's a good idea. For Ali's sake I want at least one of us here with her at all times." Hotch verified.

The team said goodnight to Emily and Ali and headed off out of the hospital.

"How dare you curse at me!" His voided echoed though the cellar.

"That will teach you to disrespect me." He mumbled

"Your FBI pals aren't going to come and help you. If they are in the best in the country they would have found us by now." He sneered

"I'll kill everyone of them. I will kill you and I will kill the BAU." He threatened.

"No no no please don't hurt them. Don't please no. No no no. Don't hurt Emily." I said trying to stop him.

"First I'm going to start with you." He said as he grabbed my shoulders.

***  
Emily shut the door behind the team and turned off the large overhead light and turned on a small lamp located on the night stand next to the bed.

A array of flowers and gift baskets decorated the windowsill of her room. Everyone chipped in and got daisies for Allison. The rest was from total strangers, that heard about her story.

Emily got up from Ali's bedside and opened the binds to let the moonlight in. It was pitch black outside except for the large crescent moon that lit up the darkness. She looked outside and saw the entire city.

Staring out the window she found herself thinking about her own childhood. How her and Ali were similar. They both never saw their mothers. They both were both strong.

As Emily continued to think about life she vowed that she'd be there for the young girl. When she was younger she'd wished that someone would have been there for her when her parents weren't.

"No no no please don't hurt them. Don't please no. No no no. Don't hurt Emily." Ali mumbled in her sleep.

Emily went to her bedside and saw the younger girl struggling in the sheets. Her face was plastered with fear as she fought of a nightmare.

The nurses said that she'd most likely would have some anxiety and they'd prescribe Xanax.

Emily sat on the bed next to her and gently shook her shoulders.

"Ali, wake up. It's just a dream. Wake up for me."

She tried to squirm out of her hold but Emily still held on.

"Ali. Wake up. come back to me your safe." Emily said once more

This time her eyes snapped open, they were filled with fear.

"You are safe Ali. It was just a dream." Emily reassured her.

Emily sat down on the bed next to her and wrapped her arms around the shaken girl. Ali wrapped her arms around Emily's torso and cried.

"You are okay Al's. You are safe." She reassured her as she kissed the top of her head.

"I saw him. He was so real. It was like I was back in that cellar but this time was different. He had you guys, he was going to hurt you guys..." She said quietly as she sobbed more.

"He's dead. He can't hurt you anymore. Al's I promise that the team will keep you safe, I will keep you safe. Al's nothing is going to happen to us." Emily told the girl.

"Please don't leave me." Ali said.

"I promise you Al's, you can't get rid of me even if you tried." Emily told her.


	19. Chapter 19: Garcia is coming!

**Hello! I have been writing like crazy yet again! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I can keep going on this fic for awhile. I have a lot of ideas, so if you have an idea for like a moment I can squeeze it into it. Anyway enjoy and please leave a review **

* * *

Emily shut the door behind the team and turned off the large overhead light and turned on a small lamp located on the night stand next to the bed.

A array of flowers and gift baskets decorated the windowsill of her room. Everyone chipped in and got daisies for Allison. The rest was from total strangers, that heard about her story.

Emily got up from Ali's bedside and opened the binds to let the moonlight in. It was pitch black outside except for the large crescent moon that lit up the darkness. She looked outside and saw the entire city.

Staring out the window she found herself thinking about her own childhood. How her and Ali were similar. They both never saw their mothers. They both were both strong.

As Emily continued to think about life she vowed that she'd be there for the young girl. When she was younger she'd wished that someone would have been there for her when her parents weren't.

"No no no please don't hurt them. Don't please no. No no no. Don't hurt Emily." Ali mumbled in her sleep.

Emily went to her bedside and saw the younger girl struggling in the sheets. Her face was plastered with fear as she fought of a nightmare.

The nurses said that she'd most likely would have some anxiety and they'd prescribe Xanax.

Emily sat on the bed next to her and gently shook her shoulders.

"Ali, wake up. It's just a dream. Wake up for me."

She tried to squirm out of her hold but Emily still held on.

"Ali. Wake up. come back to me your safe." Emily said once more

This time her eyes snapped open, they were filled with fear.

"You are safe Ali. It was just a dream." Emily reassured her.

Emily sat down on the bed next to her and wrapped her arms around the shaken girl. Ali wrapped her arms around Emily's torso and cried.

"You are okay Al's. You are safe." She reassured her as she kissed the top of her head.

"I saw him. He was so real. It was like I was back in that cellar but this time was different. He had you guys, he was going to hurt you guys..." She said quietly as she sobbed more.

"He's dead. He can't hurt you anymore. Al's I promise that the team will keep you safe, I will keep you safe. Al's nothing is going to happen to us." Emily told the girl.

"Please don't leave me." Ali said.

"I promise you Al's, you can't get rid of me even if you tried." Emily told her.

*****  
After I had that horrible dream I refused to let Emily leave me alone. I know it wasn't rational after all Jason was dead. It just felt like I was back in that awful place, I swear I could smell the old soil floor again.

Emily sat on the bed next to me and held on to me until I calmed down. Normally I hated it when anyone hugged me but something was different; I actually felt safe when JJ or Emily hugged me. Some of my closest friends never hugged me and I have known them for years. Yet I don't mind when they hug me.

"Emily?" I ask wanting the awkward silence to end.

"Yes, Al's?" She responds

"When am I going to be myself again?" I say simply.

"What do you mean?" She questions.

"I don't feel like myself. I feel different from who I was before, I feel empty. I don't feel like the same person I was a month ago. It feels like I have lost myself." I admit.

"Honey, you have been though so much over the past month, it's expected to have mixed emotions about everything. You are going to feel different for a little while but I promise that you find yourself again." Emily said as she comforted me.

"I know, I know. Emily, I need to tell you something and I need you not to tell the rest of your team, well not at least for a little while." I tell her.

"You can trust me with anything." Emily said confidently.

"Shortly after I woke up, the doctor examined me and physically everything will heal with time. When I woke up I thought I was still was kidnapped, but I heard what the doctors were saying. It was like I saw that I was in that cellar, but I heard the nurses and doctors around me. Emily, they think I have PTSD." I finally finish.

"Al's I wish I could say that I know what you are going though but I don't. I wish I could understand what you are going though. But I can't. But I can promise you this; I will do everything in my power to help you though this. I don't care when, or where you call me, and I'll be there for you. I can promise you that you aren't alone." Emily said as she held my hands.

"Emily, you know that you don't have to do this for me. The whole team has been so kind to me, I'll never be able to repay you guys." I admit.

"Al's you do things for people you love, and frankly I think the team adores you." Emily reassured me.

That's when I felt myself cry for what felt like he one hundredth time today. I never heard the words "I love you" sound so sincere and heartfelt.

"Awhh Ali." Emily said as she engulfed me into yet another hug.

"I'm sorry for crying so much. I never really got told that kind of stuff from anyone before." I said with a giggle.

"Be prepared to hear it more often. I just got a text saying that our tech analyst is going to be landing within the hour. Morgan is going to bring her over here." Emily explained.

"Okay." I say with a smile as I attempt to fix my hair.


	20. Chapter 20: Nice to Meet You

**A/N: I love all the reviews I have been getting! I hope you enjoy! Please review**

* * *

"Emily let me where your FBI zip up hoodie." I said as I run my fingers though my hair.

"Why?" She asked pretending to be annoyed with me.

"Because I hate this stupid gown thing. I hate dresses and the is worse then a dumb dress. I feel like everyone can see my boobs I hate it." I groan for extra emphasis.

"Fine. You better not take out your IV accidentally, If you do I'm shoving it back in myself." Emily said as she slipped off the FBI zip up. She had a pain white tee shirt and jeans on.

"Thank you! Love you!" I say as I snatch the jacket into my arms and hug it to my chest.

"You owe me girly." Emily said with a wink.

I slip the jacket on carefully and roll up the sleeves gently so I don't rip out my IV, that's injecting me with who knows what pain medicine. I haven't been feeling any pain lately except for dull aches.

"You know you are the best Em?" I say.

"Yeah, I know." She said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Confidence is key." I say before I erupt into laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" Emily asked me.

"I honestly don't know, I think it's these drugs. I feel fuzzy inside." I said as I laugh some more.

"I can see that you are reacting to your pain meds well." Emily said to me.

"I guess so." I simply say.

Emily and I waited for about fifteen more minutes before there was a knock at the door.

Emily got up and rushed to the door.

"Hey Em!" A bubbly voice said.

"Hi Penelope! How are you?" Emily asked politely.

"I'm just ready to see our new edition I our family." Garcia said pushing past Emily.

A tall blonde woman came into sight. She was dressed in a bright purple dress and had colorful jewelry on. Even though it appeared to look like children's jewelry she somehow managed to pull it off.

"Hey Kitten, it's so wonderful to meet you!" Penelope said as she bent down and hugged me.

"It's nice to meet you as well. I have heard so many great things about you." I say as I hug the woman back.

"I brought you a few things! Where's chocolate thunder at?" She says with glee.

"I'm right here baby girl." Morgan said as he entered my room.

He was carrying a huge box wrapped in light pink wrapping paper.

He put the box down next to the empty chair next to me.

I stare at the box wondering about what's inside of it. I never really got a lot of presents growing up.

"Go on, open it." Penelope said sitting on the edge of my bed.

I reach over and pull the chair closer to me. I rip off the paper and crumble it into a ball. I rip open the cardboard and open the flaps.

Inside there was a pair of plain grey sweatpants, a FBI tee shirt, a zip lock bag filled with cookies, a stuffed bear, and a card.

"Wow thank you so much Penelope! The cookies look absolutely delicious." I tell her.

"Try them! I made them just before I left." She said with a bright smile.

I carefully opened up the bag and took out a cookie and took a bite from it. I chewed up the doughy goodness and swallowed the delicious sweet.

"Wow. These are the best cookies I ever tasted." I said as I took out another and ate it.

"Thanks Kitten, they are my secret recipe." Penelope said to me as she sat down.

"See I told you that my baby girl made the best cookies in the United States." Morgan said.

"I guess that you were not exaggerating." I admit to Morgan.

"So how are you on this wonderful day?" Morgan asked me.

"I'm feeling a lot better, it's not as much pains, just dull aches." I tell the agent.

"That's good A. I ran into your doctor and he said that you can be released in just a few days." Morgan said.

"Great, I hate sitting here in this stupid gown, I want to get my own food, not have some nurse bring it to me." I explain.

"You'll be out soon." Emily said to me.

"Thank goodness." I say.

"So Ali, what do you like to do?" Penelope asked me.

"Um I really like to read and write." I told her.

"What do you read?"

"I really like mystery, thriller books. On occasion I'll read books about law or the court system." I answer

"Awesome, so you want to work in law enforcement?"

"Yeah, I kinda want to be a federal prosecutor." I say shyly

"Oooo fancy. Boss man was a prosector before he was our boss man.

"Boss man?" I ask skeptically

"Agent Hotchner."

"That's pretty awesome." I said with a smile.

"Yeah our team is pretty amazing." Garcia added.

We all talked for a few hours until the nurse came in and ushered the team out of the room for a few minutes so she do this examination to see if I am well enough to be discharged from the hospital.


	21. Chapter 21: Cookies

**Hello. I forgot to update yesterday oops. I may update again later in the evening if you guys like. Enjoy. **

* * *

Doctor Medley came in shortly after the blonde nurse left the room.

"How's my favorite patient?" The doctor asks.

"I'm sure you say that to all of your patients but I am okay." I say a bit sassily.

She lets out a chuckle and replied, "Thats great, let's get you out of that bed and access how everything is healing up, and we will go from there."

"Okay. Do you think I can finally get out of this stupid gown?" I ask hoping that I can.

"How about I make you a deal? You can change out of the gown if you allow me to tell your team of FBI agents about your PTSD. It's important that they know." Doctor Medley bargained.

"Ugh I already told one of them. Why must they all know?" I whine.

"It's important that they do. They really care about you and keeping something this big from them frankly isn't in your best interest." The doctor explained.

"Fine." I mutter.

"Okay wonderful! Now that we got that settled let's take a look at those injures." The doctor said.

I got up out of bed and hopped down on the cold floor. My ribs still kind of hurt but other than that I felt okay considering all that I have been through.

"Let's see that tummy." Doctor said.

I grab the grey sweatpants from the chair next to my bed. I slipped them on underneath that awful gown. I rolled up the oversized gown so she could see my stomach.

My tiny waist was decorated with large purple and green bruises. There was a large gash that was stitched up with thick black thread. I ran my fingers up and down my tiny stomach.

"Everything appears to be healing pretty nicely. " The doctor told me.

"So does that mean I get to leave?"

"We would like to keep you here for one more night just to be on the safe side." Doctor Medley said.

"Sure, fine, whatever. Let me just change before you let everyone back in." I say as I grab the FBI shirt Penelope got me.

I walk into the bathroom and switch on the light. The small room illuminates and I see myself in the mirror for the first time since I had been taken.

I stared at my features in the mirror. My dull blue eyes were now colored ice blue, my right eye was surrounded by a dark purple tint and above my left eye a series of stitches were just above my eyebrow. My nose was slightly crooked and hurt like hell.

I slipped the hospital gown over my head and growled in pain. I clenched my teeth and pulled the shirt on over my head. I combed my waist long blonde hair and braided it so it wouldn't look as disgusting.

I found a disposable toothbrush in the bathroom so I brushed my teeth. Now that I looked somewhat presentable again I adventured out back into the room.

The doctor already left, I assume to tell the team about my PTSD and I was the only one in the room.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and laid back. I looked at the ceiling and waited until everyone came back. After the first fifteen minutes if starring at the ceiling blankly I realized that it may take awhile.

I went to the window at the opposite side of the room. There was a fairly large ledge inside that was under the window. I hopped up on it and sat crossed legged.

I watched the cars pass below me as I pressed my forehead against the cool glass. My mind takes me every which way, I think about the past, the present, and most importantly; the future.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review. **


	22. Chapter 22: The Diagnosis

**Hello readers! Here is chapter 22! I hope you enjoy it. I have testing all week so I won't have time to update all this week. Don't worry this weekend I'll make it up to all you, I promise! Wish me luck this week and please review. **

Doctor Medley came in shortly after the blonde nurse left the room.

"How's my favorite patient?" The doctor asks.

"I'm sure you say that to all of your patients but I am okay." I say a bit sassily.

She lets out a chuckle and replied, "Thats great, let's get you out of that bed and access how everything is healing up, and we will go from there."

"Okay. Do you think I can finally get out of this stupid gown?" I ask hoping that I can.

"How about I make you a deal? You can change out of the gown if you allow me to tell your team of FBI agents about your PTSD. It's important that they know." Doctor Medley bargained.

"Ugh I already told one of them. Why must they all know?" I whine.

"It's important that they do. They really care about you and keeping something this big from them frankly isn't in your best interest." The doctor explained.

"Fine." I mutter.

"Okay wonderful! Now that we got that settled let's take a look at those injures." The doctor said.

I got up out of bed and hopped down on the cold floor. My ribs still kind of hurt but other than that I felt okay considering all that I have been through.

"Let's see that tummy." Doctor said.

I grab the grey sweatpants from the chair next to my bed. I slipped them on underneath that awful gown. I rolled up the oversized gown so she could see my stomach.

My tiny waist was decorated with large purple and green bruises. There was a large gash that was stitched up with thick black thread. I ran my fingers up and down my tiny stomach.

"Everything appears to be healing pretty nicely. " The doctor told me.

"So does that mean I get to leave?"

"We would like to keep you here for one more night just to be on the safe side." Doctor Medley said.

"Sure, fine, whatever. Let me just change before you let everyone back in." I say as I grab the FBI shirt Penelope got me.

I walk into the bathroom and switch on the light. The small room illuminates and I see myself in the mirror for the first time since I had been taken.

I stared at my features in the mirror. My dull blue eyes were now colored ice blue, my right eye was surrounded by a dark purple tint and above my left eye a series of stitches were just above my eyebrow. My nose was slightly crooked and hurt like hell.

I slipped the hospital gown over my head and growled in pain. I clenched my teeth and pulled the shirt on over my head. I combed my waist long blonde hair and braided it so it wouldn't look as disgusting.

I found a disposable toothbrush in the bathroom so I brushed my teeth. Now that I looked somewhat presentable again I adventured out back into the room.

The doctor already left, I assume to tell the team about my PTSD and I was the only one in the room.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and laid back. I looked at the ceiling and waited until everyone came back. After the first fifteen minutes if starring at the ceiling blankly I realized that it may take awhile.

I went to the window at the opposite side of the room. There was a fairly large ledge inside that was under the window. I hopped up on it and sat crossed legged.

I watched the cars pass below me as I pressed my forehead against the cool glass. My mind takes me every which way, I think about the past, the present, and most importantly; the future.

***  
Alison's nurse insisted that the entire team stay out of Ali's room while she was being checked out by the doctor.

Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, Reid, JJ, Emily, and Garcia all headed to the waiting room again.

"Why did we have to leave?" Garcia said.

"The doctor probably wanted to talk to Ali in private." Rossi told her.

The team made small talk for a little while and before they knew it Doctor Medley was looking for them.

"Good Morning agents." She greeted

"Hello Doctor, how are you on this wonderful morning?" JJ asked cheerfully.

"I'm just fine." She said politely.

"What's the verdict?" Garcia asked.

"Alison can be discharged today at 10:00 AM. We managed to strike a deal; If everything checked out okay and there are no complications she'd be released. In exchange she agreed to me tell you about her diagnosis. Like most people who have been though a traumatic experience we check them for symptoms of PTSD. She has been experiencing a lot of the symptoms; Flashbacks—reliving the trauma over and over, bad dreams, anxiety. I told her that it is in her best interest to tell you guys." Doctor Medley finally finished.

"Is there any type of treatment that could potentially help her?" Hotch asked.

"The main treatments for people with PTSD are psychotherapy therapy, medications, or both. Everyone is different, so a treatment that works for one person may not work for another. " Doctor Medley told the team.

"Did you say that she could be discharged today?" JJ asked.

"Yes ma'am, let me go get her paperwork. I'll be right back." The doctor said as she walked away.


	23. Chapter 23: Time to leave

**Hey guys. I know I said I probably wouldn't have time to update or write bit turns out that I do! I wrote this chapter on my way home, its just something short to tide you over until Friday! Enjoy, leave me a review! **

* * *

"You know that PTSD is common with people who went through severe trauma. Now that I think about it she had been showing some of the symptoms." Spencer said after the doctor walked away.

"What exactly happened to our baby?" Garcia said in disbelief.

"She had been abused for years, when her father found out that she was talking to us he kidnapped her. He held her for close to forty eight hours, bound, beat, tortured, staved, and almost killed her." Rossi said.

"Ohmigoodness, he did that to our Ail? She's so little, I thought it was just the way she was built. Ohmigoodness our baby Ali." Garcia exclaimed.

"It's important that we treat her exactly the way we were treating her before. Just because she has PTSD doesn't mean that we need to treat her differently. She's still the same person." Morgan said.

Doctor Medley came back quickly with a file in hand.

"I'm going to need her guardians signatures." The doctor said as she put the form on the table and pulled out a pen from her lab coat.

JJ picked up the pen, read the form, and signed her name on the thick black line. She picked up the paper and handed it back over to Ali's doctor.

"Oh, It says that there are supposed to be two guardians." Doctor said as she put the paper back on the counter.

Hotch stepped up from behind Rossi and took the pen, read the paper, and finally signed his name underneath JJ's.

"Now that is settled, let's go get Ali and you all will be on your way." The short blonde woman said to the team.

Everyone followed the doctor back to Ali's room. Doctor Medley knocked on the door.

"Come in." Ali yelled from behind the door.

The team walked in and saw Ali sitting by the window, her forehead against the cool glass.

"What are you doing Al's?" Emily asked.

"Watching the cars, and the cool glass is soothing." She simply said not moving from her current position.

"Doctor Medley said you can be released today." JJ said, looking at the girl worriedly.

"It's about time, I have been ready to leave for days." Ali said as she got up.

"Let's get your stuff, and we will be going." Morgan said.

"There's not much to get, all I have is the stuff Penelope got me." Ali said as she picked up her old tennis shoes.

She bent down to put on her shoes and yelped in pain.

"OUCH." She said, clutching her ribs.

"I got you baby girl." Morgan said as he took the blue tennis shoes from her hand and put them on her feet.

"Thanks." She said some what embarrassed.

"No problem baby girl." Morgan said as he held out his hand to help Ali up.


	24. Chapter 24: Stupid Wheelchair

**Hello! I had a snow day today, that's right a snow day in March. I wasn't sure how to divide what I have written so far into chapters. Here is Chapter 24, as always thanks for reading and please review. **

* * *

"I am not getting in a wheelchair, I can walk perfectly fine!" I nearly shouted at the nurse that wheeled the horrid chair in front of me.

"I'm sorry miss, but it's hospital policy. After a patient is discharged they have to be wheeled off the hospital property." The nurse said.

"That's dumb, I am not sitting in that stupid chair and getting wheeled out of here. I'm going to walk out of here myself." I said matter of factly as I stand up.

"Ali, you want to leave, don't you? The only way you are getting out of here is in that chair." JJ said gently but sternly.

"Ugh. Fine." I said as I sat down on the stupid chair. I crossed my arms in front of my chest as I got wheeled out. I was pretty sure that I was pouting but I didn't care. I probably looked like a child getting wheeled out of my room.

JJ pushed me down the bright hallway. I passed several rooms occupied with hospital patients. JJ continued wheeling me down the hallway until we reached the large silver elevator.

"This is mortifying, JJ. I'm perfectly capable of walking out of here myself. I feel like a child." I whined, proving that I didn't only feel like a child, I sound like a child.

"I know you are capable, but the hospital doesn't want to get sued if you fall It's just a safety concern." JJ said gently.

"This is ridiculous. I have been walking since I was two." I say once more.

"You and Emily are so alike." JJ said laughing.

"Care to elaborate?" I ask JJ.

"You are both so self sufficient, independent, and stubborn." JJ explained.

"Um thank you?." I simply say.

The elevator made a dinging noise and the doors slid open. Morgan, Rossi, and Emily were waiting next to the elevator.

"There's my princess." Morgan said.

"Do not call me that." I said annoyed, I hate when people all me babe or baby or princess. I just really irritates me, it always has.

Morgan laughed and said, "You and Em react to my little name callin the same way. You and her are so similar."

"Everyone is saying that." I quickly say.

"You guys are eerily similar. It's like you are a younger version of her." Rossi said.

"So I've heard." I say as we approach the large glass doors. The doors automatically open and a large SUV in front of us. Garcia gets out from the passenger seat and opens the door for us.

JJ stops pushing the chair and I put my hands on the arms and push myself up. I feel someone's hands on my left arm. I turn and see it's a young male nurse. I never saw him before in my life.

"Excuse you. If you'd like to keep your manly hood in working order, I suggest you take your hands off me." I growl darkly.

"Sorry Ma'am." The young male nurse muttered as he took the chair and rushed back into the hospital.

Emily got in, sat in the seat next to me and laughed,

"You and I are definitely twins. You are like a little Prentiss. We are definitely going to get along well." She said as she put her arm around my shoulders. I smiled at her as Hotch got behind the wheel, JJ in the passengers seat, and Reid got into the back with Emily and I.

Morgan, Rossi, and Penelope got into a similar SUV behind ours. Garcia waved to us before she got into the shiny black SUV.

Hotch put the car in drive and drove off out of the hospital parking lot. He was followed out of the parking lot by Morgan.


	25. Chapter 25: Back Home

**Hello! I just got done writing this chapter today! I hope to update at least a few more times before this weekend is up. Hope you enjoy, please review :) **

* * *

Hotch was quite the driver to say the least. He must have took an aggressive driving course or something because that man can sure drive.

While tiring to figure out how to get out of the parking lot he managed to miss the "hey slow down there's a big bump coming up soon" sign. He sped over the whole thing at a super fast speed, causing tiny me to nearly fly up and out of my belt, hitting my head on the ceiling.

"Ouch, could you please slow down? I don't appreciate being thrown every which way." I say to Hotch as I try to rub my head to make the headache go away

"Sorry Ali." He mumbled as he slowed down noticeably.

"You are lucky Morgan isn't driving, you'd be all over the place." Emily told me.

"Looks like I made the right choose." I say.

"The jet is leaving in a little less than 5 hours. Anything you'd like to do before you leave?" JJ asked gently.

"As much as I do not want to go back to that house, I'm going to need to get some things." I say, my voice obviously shaking.

"We are going to be here for you Al's, I promise that we won't let you do this alone." Emily said to me soothingly.

I offer a small smile and look out the window. I watched the cars zoom by in the lane next to us. Morgan and the others were still following behind us.

We drove for about twenty five minutes before we reached the house. Hotch pulled into the driveway and stopped the SUV.

"You ready Al's?" Emily asked as she placed her hand on my knee. I jumped at her touch, must haven't been paying attention. I took a deep breath and said

"Yeah, I guess."

"We will be right behind you." JJ reassured me.

We all got out of the SUV and walked up the stone pathway. I stepped up on the front porch and grabbed the key from it's hiding place. My hands shook as I tried to put the key into the lock.

Spencer stepped up from behind me and took the key gently from my hand. He put the key into the lock and the lock clicked open.

I looked inside of my living room, the chair that Jason always sat in was in front of the TV. I felt my legs frozen in place, I felt my heart rate increase.

Suddenly I found myself in the kitchen preparing dinner late at night. I'm draining some type of noodles for spaghetti. I haven't ate since the night before last. The aroma of the freshly steamed pasta filled my nose. I could practically taste it. I looked around and saw that Jason wasn't in his chair.

I grabbed a piece of the pasta and quickly shoved it in my mouth. I took in its delectable flavor, it had been so long since I had hot food. I took another noodle and chewed it up.

Jason came storming in smelling of alcohol and stale cigarette smoke. He must have been spying on me. My eyes widened in fear as he stormed closer to me.

Instead of his voice I heard JJ's voice calling out to me. "Alison, honey, you are safe, no ones going to hurt you."

The realization that this was a flashback hit me. I found myself back in the living room, with Hotch, Emily, Reid, and JJ.

I somehow managed to get on the couch, Emily and JJ were sitting down next to me and Hotch and Spencer were standing up. They all had a look of worry plastered on their faces.

I still was breathing heavily and had a piercing headache. I rest my elbows on my knees and hold my head in my hands and close my eyes.

"Why does this have to happen to me?" I say to no one in particular.

The rest of the team walked though the front door. I jumped up quickly and pulled everything together.

"Let's go get something's from my room." I say pulling JJ and Emily around behind me.

I lead them down the hallway and at the end of the hall where my room is. I open the door and go into my room.

My room was simple; painted white, a small mattress in the corner of the room, one dresser, and one closet. No posters, no pictures, nothing in plain sight.

"Well here's my room." I say to the women.

They look around and seem to be in awe that there's much to my room.

I grab a huge black duffle bag from my closet and start going through my shirts to determine what ones I should take. I decided on all the ones I got from school, a few solid color V necks, and all my tank tops.

I grab the step stool sitting at the bottom of the closet and stand up on it. I felt around the edge of the doorframe.

"Bingo." I say to myself as I pull out a Swiss Army knife.

JJ and Emily are now observing me with a look of confusion on their face.

"You see when I got like gifts I had to smuggle them in or they'd be destroyed and getting caught would mean the pole." I explain

"So I made a compartment in the floor boards." I continue.

I go over to my door and count to the boards of where my stash was hidden. I walk over to the board directly under my window. I flip open the knife and pry open the board. It pops up and I put my fingers underneath it. I carefully remove the board and see my goodies.

JJ and Emily come and look. I reach in and pull out a book, a cookie tin, a grey sweater in a ziplock bag and a photo album.

"It's very 007 of you to smuggle this all in." Emily said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure 007 never got caught. Once I got caught trying to sneak in a book. Let's just say it made me consider getting rid of everything." I say.

I gathered everything and threw it inside of my bag. I went over to the wooden dresser with my pants and shoes inside. I emptied the entire drawer and threw its contents into the bag as well.

"I think that's everything." I say as I run though my mental checklist.

"Okay, I'll tell Morgan to grab that bag, it's probably too heavy for any of us." JJ told me.

We all walked out to the living room where the rest of the team was standing.

"Morgan please go get Ali's black duffle bag in her room down the hallway." Emily told him.

"Sure thing princess." He said as he walked past her. She playfully swatted him on his arm.

"I need to get out of here." I hear myself say as I make my way to the front door.

I hear footsteps behind me, I assume it's Emily or JJ but I'm surprised that it's Rossi.


	26. Chapter 26: Sure Thing Gorgeous

**Hi! I hope everyone is having a awesome weekend so far! As always I have been writing away. I already have the next chapter pretty much completed and might I add it's good. Anyway please review and if I get some reviews I'll post the next chapter tonight! Enjoy!**

* * *

"I need to get out of here." I hear myself say as I make my way to the front door.

I hear footsteps behind me, I assume it's Emily or JJ but I'm surprised that it's Rossi.

"Do you mind if I wait out here with you?" He asked.

"Sure." I say to the older man as I sit down on the porch.

Rossi and I never really talked one on one before this. At least someone was with us. Rossi seemed like a pretty cool person though. By just the way he carried himself, he seemed like a take charge kind of guy.

"So are you okay after coming back here?" He asked me.

"I'm not going to lie. I had a major flashback just before the rest of you got here." I admit.

"That's expected. A buddy that I served with was diagnosed with PTSD awhile back. There's therapy that he goes to to make it easier to deal with. He also has a dog that helps him though it as well." Rossi said to me.

"I just don't understand, I lived though this once. Why do I have to live it over and over again?" I ask sadly.

"Time heals even the scars of the soul; and perhaps, in time you can remember the beauty and forget the pain" he said to me.

I look up and smile at him and say, "You sound like a hallmark card."

"I have that effect on people." Rossi said with a chuckle.

"So what is the deal with Hotch? I mean he is so serious all the time, not once have I seen him smile." I ask.

"Thats Hotch for you, I am pretty sure its just part of his personality. He is a amazing interrogator." Rossi explains.

Rossi and I made small talk until Morgan, followed by the rest of the team came outside.

"You ready to go Al's?" Emily asked as she helped me up.

"Yes, let's get out of here." I say as I follow Emily and the rest of the team down the path.

Everyone got into the same SUV's they arrived in. Hotch waited for Morgan to back out so he could pull out of the driveway. As we pulled out of the driveway I realized that that would probably would be the last time I will be in that house.

The clock inside the vehicle glowed 11:45 in green numbers. We had a little over two hours to kill before the jet took off.

"Do you want to go to any other place before we go Ali?" JJ asked from the passengers seat.

"Um nope. I'm ready to leave when you guys are." I say.

"We could go to the beach to pass some time." Spencer suggested.

"That's a great idea, Spence." JJ said.

Hotch got on to the expressway and called Morgan to give him directions to the beach.

Before long we pulled up to the beach parking lot. Hotch parked the car next to Morgans. We all got out of the car and stood behind the hatch.

"You guys want to walk on the pier?" I suggest because they are still dressed up.

"Sounds good to me baby girl." Morgan acknowledged as he lead the way.

I noticed that I was getting so pretty weird looks from people passing by because I was surrounded by 6 people who had law enforcement belts on, complete with guns and handcuffs. I didn't mind though.

We all walked the entire boardwalk in about an hour. Hotch suggested that we should be heading to the SUV soon so we turned around and started heading back.

We walked past a ice cream shop and Rossi suggested,

"Let's get some icecream, don't worry it's on me guys."

Spencer and Morgan high fived and approached the counter,

"I'll have the chocolate chip cookie dough cone please." Spencer told the short younger guy behind the counter.

"I'll have the death by chocolate in a bowl." Morgan asked.

Everyone else ordered their personal favorites and soon it was my turn to order.

"Um I'll have the death by chocolate in a cone please." I ask politely.

"Sure thing gorgeous." He said with a wink as he turned around and went to the machine.

It seemed as soon as the guy called me gorgeous Morgan, Hotch, and even Spencer went into protective mode.

Morgan stood behind me with his arms crossed in front of him to make his biceps look larger. They were large to begin with but when he did this they just made them look bodybuilder huge.

Hotch put his thumbs under his belt so his gun was just a little more visible. He stood up straiter and he had this look on his face that made him little more intimidating.

Spencer rested his hand on the small of my back, in a friendly way and and pulled me slightly closer.

The young boy turned around with the ice cream in handed them out to each of the agents and I. Rossi stepped up and payed.

"Have a nice day." He said with a smile as he handed each of us a napkin.

"You too." Penelope said sweetly. We all walked down the boardwalk with ice cream in hand.

"I haven't had one of these since my birthday." I say as I lick around the cone.

"When's your birthday?" Garcia asked.

"October 3rd." I say.

"That's soon!" Penelope says.

"Eh kinda." I replied.

The team of agents and I all finished our ice creams before we reached the SUV's.

"Thanks for the ice cream Rossi." I tell him.

"You are very welcome, Alison." He responds.

We all make our way back to the cars and drive the ten miles to the airport. Once we arrive everyone takes out their travel bags and caries them on their shoulder.

I can't carry my extra heavy bag because of my cracked ribs, so Hotch offered to help me out.

"I got your bag Ali, take this." He said as he handed me his lighter bag. I carry it by the handles onto jet.

The jet was a pretty good size. There were two seats facing each other, two singe seats and the other four facing each other. I took the window seat where the four seats were.

I watched everyone board the jet and put away their baggage. I'm finally going to leave this place, I am finally going to be free.


	27. Chapter 27: Jet Ride

**Hello! This is chapter 27! Wow 27 chapters! This started out as a darker story and I am trying to make Ali and the team have more fluffy moments. Thank you for all those who reviewed. The italics are Alison's thoughts by the way :) **

* * *

The jet was on the runway, about to take off. The BAU members were talking nonchalantly amongst themselves waiting for the jet to take off. I was sitting in the back of the jet absentmindedly reading a mystery novel.

I never actually have been on a plane, let alone a jet. I was beyond nervous. I thought of all the books and news stories I have read and heard about planes crashing and getting lost into the wilderness.

I try to distract myself by focusing on my book but my brain takes me everywhere but to the pages of my book.

_Is there a bathroom? I really have to pee. _

_What if we crash and get stuck in the wilderness?_

_Goodness gracious Spencer is adorable. His boy band looking hair and his adorable smile. Stop it Ali, you probably have a dumb look on your face. _

_I wonder why all the guys got protective over me at the boardwalk. It was surprising yet flattering._

_My ribs are killing me, they are literally killing me. I really need some pain medicine ASAP. _

I had been discharged from the hospital this morning at 10:00 AM and the team managed to schedule the jet to come at 3:00 PM. That had left us with quite a bit of spare time. We got my stuff from the house, I managed to have a major flashback, I got hit on by the ice cream boy, Hotch, Morgan, and Spencer got mighty territorial and protective over me, over all successful 5 hours.

I heard the engine roar to life and the sign above Rossi's head flashed a red, "Please fasten your seat belts." warning.

Everyone wondered back into a seat and fastened their seat belts. Spencer sat down next to me and clicked his seat belt in. My nails were gripping onto both armrests to the point that my knuckles were turning white. At the rate I was going there are going to be rips in the arm rests.

"I take it this is your first time flying?" Spencer said to me.

"Yeah, and as you most likely all ready know I'm nervous. I mean what if it crashes." I admit to the younger agent.

"You know the odds of being killed on a single airline flight 1 in 29.4 million." Spencer stated.

"Still Spencer, I have horrible luck. " I say.

"That may or may not be correct but are you 1 in a 29.4 million?" Spencer asked me.

"I hope not." I say as I make sure my seatbelt is clicked in.

I felt my heart speed up as the jet rolled down the runway. We were about to take off any second now. I felt my heart beat like a cheetahs.

Reid reached over and placed his hand over mine. I closed my eyes and waited for the jet to take off the runway.

The jet was slowly rising up into the sky. Spencer's hand left mine as soon as we got up in the air.

I opened my eyes and saw him looking at me with a smirk on his face.

"What?" I asked pretending to be annoyed and rolled my eyes for extra emphasis before cracking a smile.

"You are hilarious." He said as he chuckled.

"Uh huh." I said skeptically.

"What?" He now asked me.

"Oh nothing." I say with a smile.

_Did_ _I really just hold hands with Spencer Reid? _

_Wow is this real life? _

_Calm it down Ali, he was just being a good friend. _

_He is mighty attractive. Stop it Ali. You and him are just friends. Nothing more, nothing less. _

_He has to be 27? 28? At the most 30. That's a pretty big age gap. But still it can happen. _

_Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. You just have a stupid little girl crush on him! You are probably just attracted to him because he saved you. You need to get it together. _

He opened up his book and started scanning the pages with his eyes. I went back to trying to reading my book. It still wasn't working out but I kept trying anyway.

As my eyes darted from left to right following the sentences of the novel. As time went on I felt my eyes grow tired and soon felt myself drifting off to sleep.

I pulled my legs up to my chest and let my head lay against the cold jet window. After awhile subconsciously I shifted my entire body onto the other side.

This side was much more comfortable than the cold hard window. I snuggled up against the seat next to me and wrapped my arms against the arm rest.

* * *

Spencer was just about to finish when he noticed Ali sleeping away next to him. He watched the rise and fall of her body with every breath she took.

She is looks so at peace. He hoped that she wouldn't be plagued by nightmares. He thought to himself as her ran his hand though his hair.

Ali let out a little snore and and turned his way. She wrapped her arms around his arm, snuggled into his arm and continued to sleep away.

Spencer was surprised, yet slightly excited that Ali latched on to him in her sleep.

He closed his book and set it down on the side pouch on his seat. He closed his eyes and then clasped his hands together, and set them on his stomach.

* * *

Morgan was listening to music on his phone until Garcia was elbowing him.

Morgan looked at the colorful woman, she pointed to Spencer and Ali and let out a small squeal.

Morgan smiled and took out his phone. Before he snapped a quick picture he made sure his flash was off.

He couldn't count the times when he went to take a picture without someone's knowledge and the damn flash goes off. Ali would probably whoop his skinny ass if she was woken up.

Morgan sent the picture to Rossi, Emily, JJ, Garcia, and Hotch. All of their phones vibrated at once.

They all looked at the picture and one by one they smiled.

"Look at our two baby's!" Garcia practically yelled.

"Keep it down, you'll wake them." Rossi whispered to the bubbly blonde.

After a short while of swooning at how adorable their youngest agent and Ali were, the team got back to whatever it was that they were doing before. Hours have passed before the jet landed

Emily was sitting across from Spencer and Ali, when the wheels finally hit the pavement.

"Sweetie, we're here." Emily said gently as she nudged the younger girl awake.

"Ugh just five more minutes." Ali mumbled into Spencer's arm.

"Honey, Spense is going to need his arm back." Emily said as she laughed.

I snapped awake and let go of his arm quickly, like it was a hot coal.

"Sorry Spencer. I guess I haven't been sleeping lately." I said. I can practically feel my cheeks turned a rose color.

_Had I __really just slept and most likely drooled on Spencer? _

_This is more mortifying than riding in that damn wheelchair._

_This is even more mortifying than sitting in that dumb hospital gown in front of the entire team._

"It's okay Ali, I didn't mind." He said with a small smile as he gathered his books and shoved them into his messenger bag.

I followed Emily toward where we put out luggage. Morgan must have taken my bag already because it was already gone. I wait for Emily to get her baggage and follow her down the jets steps.

It's noticeably cooler than it was in South Carolina, I zip up the FBI jacket of Emily's and put my hands in the pockets. I am finally out of South Carolina. I can finally start a new chapter in my life. I'm finally free. I have a fresh start at life.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review! **


	28. Chapter 28: Welcome Home

**Hello! I have been working hard writing the next chapters and didn't realize I didn't update in forever! Anyway in my opinion the next 3 chapters are going to be getting good so stay tuned! A big thank you to all those who follow and review. Enjoy and please give your opinion, good or bad! I love to hear them! **

* * *

The team and Ali all filed out if the jet, the crisp autumn air hit their cheeks. They all walked down on to the runway, toward the small airport.

This Virginia weather was much cooler than the South Carolina weather I was used too. I zipped up the FBI jacket that Emily gave me and shoved my hands into the pockets.

"It's kinda of cold here." I say as walk down the steps of the jet.

"It's more cooler her than in South Carolina." Emily said.

"I have a feeling this cold weather and I aren't going to get along." I say.

"You'll get used to it. I hate the cold so much. I grew up in Rome, there was never snow there." She said to me as we walked toward the building.

"Wow! Rome? That's so awesome." I say excitedly.

"I never really appreciated it until I was older. It was a awesome experience over all." She told me

It was getting dark by the time the guys took their luggage to their cars. Emily, Spencer, Rossi, Morgan and Garcia said their goodbyes to each other and me and went their separate ways.

"Bye bye kitten! I'll bring over some of my famous pizza soup tomorrow for you and JJ."

Garcia said as she engulfed me I a huge hug. My ribs were still sensitive but I didn't mind the pain. Garcia was an amazing hugger.

Hotch carried my stuff to JJ's car that was parked in the parking lot.

Everyone else had all ready said goodbye and left. It was just JJ, Hotch, and I in the parking lot of the small airport.

"Hey Hotch do you want to come over and have some pizza with Ali and I?" JJ asked Aaron.

"Sure, JJ. Jack is still at his grandparents until Sunday anyway." Hotch told JJ.

"Jack?" I question.

"Jacks my son, he's 9. I'm sure he'd love to meet you when you are up to it." Hotch explained.

"I'd love to." I say as I go around the car and get into the passenger seat.

"Awesome, come around around 7:30?" JJ suggested as she started up her car.

"7:30 sounds perfect. See you goes then." Hotch said as he got into his car.

JJ and I drove off out of the parking lot and got on to the expressway.

"I don't think I mentioned that I also have a son." JJ said breaking the awkward silence between us.

"Really? What's his name?" I ask politely.

"His name is Henry and he's 5." JJ said as she smiled.

"Henry is an adorable name." I say.

"That's what I thought. He's such a sweet boy, I'm sure he will love you. He's at his dads house until tomorrow morning." JJ said.

"I just hope I don't scare the poor kid with my face." I say with a laugh.

"Come on Ali, it's not that bad. You still look beautiful as ever." JJ reassured me.

"Thanks JJ." I say, as I felt my cheeks heat up.

"You are welcome. I have a spare bedroom you can have. We will just have to clear a few things out." JJ told me as she got off the expressway.

"Awesome." I say as I smile at the blonde.

"What kind of toppings do you like on your pizza?" JJ asked.

"It doesn't matter, whatever you want is fine with me. I'm okay with everything." I tell her.

"Come on, you can pick whatever you want." JJ presses.

"Um sausage and bacon?" I questioned. I'm not really used to having a say in anything, let alone food. When I lived back in South Carolina I was lucky if I got scraps of cold left over food.

"Sure honey, that sounds great." JJ said as she pulled off the expressway and turned down a side street.

We talked about what we liked to do and we found out that we have a lot in common. We both like reading, running, and music.

After ten minutes if chatting we pulled into JJ's driveway. We got out of the car and popped the trunk. JJ grabbed my heavier bag and I grabbed her lighter travel bag.

We walked up her sidewalk and she dug around her purse for her keys. After riffling around her coach purse she pulled out a set of keys. She rummaged for the appropriate key and put it into the deadbolt lock.

She opened the door and I stepped inside. Her place was already amazing. It smelled of fresh flowers and vanilla. Her walls were panted pastel colors. I looked around and thought to myself: This is going to be a great new beginning.

* * *

**Please review :) **


	29. Chapter 29: New Room

**Hello. I have been having some trouble trying to update this for like two days. It was something with the document manager or something. Anyway, prepare yourself for some Hotch and Alison fluff in the upcoming chapter.**

* * *

  
JJ opened the door and we stepped inside. Her place was already amazing and I just walked in. It smelled of fresh flowers and vanilla, her walls were panted pastel colors, and everything  
was tidy.

I set her duffle bag down next to her end table and slipped off my shoes, I did not want to track mud everywhere her house.

"Let me show you your room." JJ told me as she marched up the steps with my bag.

I followed her up the steps and down a hallway. We walked pass a room that had blue walls, I assumed it was Henry's but I was not for certain. Her hallway was decorated with pictures of Henry, a guy (who I assumed to be her boyfriend) and other family pictures.

She opened the door and flipped on the light. The room illuminates and it's the most beautiful room I have ever seen. The walls are a light lavender and the ceiling was a white. There was a TV that was hanging on the wall. The bedhad to be queen sized, with a dark purple comforter. There was clothes folded on top of the bed. There was a white dresser and a matching nightstand wrapped in plastic. There looked tobe a walk in closet and a bathroom.

"Wow JJ! This is amazing." I say admiring the bedroom that was now my own.

"I'm going to let you unpack and I'm going to order some pizza and change." JJ said as she walked out of my new room.

"Do you mind if I take a quick shower?" I ask before she leaves.

"Sure thing. Let me get you a towel and washcloth." JJ said as she opened up a linen closet in the hallway

I nodded and went over to my duffle bag that sat on the bed. I unzipped the bag and looked for a pair of sweatpants, panties, and a shirt that I would change into after my shower. I settled on my navy sweatpants and my red South Carolina Bagers shirt.

JJ came back into my room and handed me a light pink towel, Dove shampoo, a new bar of Dove soap, and a light pink wash rag.

"Thanks JJ." I say as I graciously take them from her.

"You are welcome. If you need anything just tell me." She told me as she walked out of my room, closing the door gently.

I grabbed my small bundle of clothes and headed to my own personal bathroom. It was a pretty large bathroom, with a toilet and a full shower. The walls were slightly darker than the  
ones that were in my room. The bathtub was on the right of the toilet and on the oppisite side there was a marble countertop with a round large mirror over it. I assumed it to be like a  
place to like do hair and makeup.

I put my clean clothes on top of the shiney countertop and took off my dirty clothes and threw them in a blue laundry basket that was hanging on the back of the door.

I slowly stripped of my clothes piece by piece because all that bending and lifting hurt almost everything. There was still a huge bruse stretching from the top of my rib cage to the very  
bottom. It was an ugly mix of purple, yellow, and a light green and it had to be at the very least five inches wide. I tuned the water to a reasonable setting and stepped into the shower and let the hot water rain down on me. I haven't had an actual shower since like a week ago. Sure I got sponge baths at the hospital but that was not the same as getting an actual shower.

I felt my muscles relax as I stood in the steaming hot shower. All the pain seemed to be numbed after awhile and it felt amazing. After a good three minutes if standing in the warm water I forced myself to wash my hair. I squirted some shampoo into the palm of my hand and went to work.

Washing my hair was a huge pain. My ribs ached with every movement and lifting my arms over my head hurt more than ever. My hair is about down it my hips so it takes a lot of shampoo and conditioner. I speed though washing my hair, gritting my teeth to help me control the throbbing pain of my arms. My wrists were rubbed raw from the ropes I had so the warm water was very soothing but after a short while it began to hurt.

I grab the soap and lather up the pink washcloth. I run it all over my body, making sure to get everything at least twice and rinse off all the acess soap and shampoo. There is some body wash in the shower so I decide to use a little. It was a pineapple mango excape kind of gel from Bath and Body works, JJ must use it because as soon as I poared it into my hand the seant reminded me of JJ.

I rinsed off all the bodywash after I let it soaked in for a little bit and tuned the water off. I move the shower curtian, and grab my towel of the marble counter.

I dry off everything and step out of the tub, making sure not to get water everywhere. I pull on a nike sports bra that I got from my best friend Britteny for my birthday last year. Damnit I forgot to say goodbye to her. Shit. I am going to have to email her soon once I find a computer and explain why I did not. I look at myself in the mirror. I look a lot different than I remember myself.

I could see my collar bones, ribcage and hip bones, that seemed to be sticking out of my skin. My right side, down my ribcage and to my stomach was all bruised up and tender. My stomach had a few scrapes and cuts on it, but other than that it was fine.

I had dark bags under my eyes and my eyes seemed to look ice blue. My right eye is still a little swollen and colored a mean looking purple compared to my pale complexion. There wasblack stitches just above my left eyebrow. My blonde hair was at my sides, I usually braided it after I got out of the shower but I decided for it to go natural.

"I look like death, well at least my hair looks good." I say to myself as I look in the mirror.

I pull on my sweatpants and shirt, comb my hair, and go back into my amazing room.

The floor in my room was a hardwooden floor a chestnut color. The floor made my feet freezing so I found a pair of socks in my bag. I start unpacking some of my things and putting them into the white dresser across from my bed. I put my bra's and panties into the first drawer, shirts and tanktops in the second, jeans into the third, sweatpants and leggings into the fourth and finally some shoes in the fifth.

I unpacked everything that I brought and decided to head downstairs

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review!**


	30. Chapter 30: Pizza Party

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 30! I hope you enjoy. I really loved writing these next three chapters, I hope you enjoy. As always thank you for reading and please leave a review. (Sorry this is kind of short!)**

* * *

I walk down the stairs and into the tidy living room. JJ was in the kitchen, I assumed she was on the phone with the pizza man but I wasn't for certain.

I sit on the brown couch and watch the five o'clock news. The news anchor continued to talk about the current weather conditions and what the weather would be like next week.

"In other news, kidnapper and attempted murderer Jason Bennett was killed by two FBI agents during a raid on Wednesday night in South Carolina. The victim sources say to be his daughter "Alison Bennett" has now been released where her injuries appear to be no life threatening. For more updates on the Bennett kidnapping case continue watching World News action news." The blonde anchor said as my picture flashed across the screen.

My jaw dropped, world news, I was on the world news. Millions of people saw this story. That means any person could recognize me on the street.

JJ got off the phone with the pizza guy and came into the living room and stood behind the couch and watched the news.

"Did you see that?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I tried to keep it out of the news as long as possible." JJ said with a sigh.

"Why did this have to make it to world news? Isn't there something else that should be on world news like starving people in Kenya or someone saving a person from a burning building?" I say as I fall back into the couch.

"Look on the bright side." JJ said cheerfully.

"And what would that be?" I ask skeptically.

"You looked pretty hot in that picture." JJ said as she laughed.

"Wow thanks JJ. I'm going to be bombarded with questions when I walk down the street but hey at least the picture of me was hot." I whine.

"I'm gonna go change hun, Hotch should be coming anytime now." JJ said as she went upstairs.

I sat on the couch for a few minutes watching the news before I heard a knock at the door.

I get up of the couch and go to the door. I look through the doors peep hole and see Hotch in a pair of jeans and a hoodie.

I undo the deadbolt and chain lock and open the door.

"Hey JJ- Oh hey Ali." He said.

"Hey Hotch, come on in. JJ just went upstairs." I say as I open the door wider.

"I brought some pop." He said holding up a 2 liter.

"Look at you coming all prepared for our little pizza party." I say as I took them from him and put them into the refrigerator.

"What can I say? I like to be prepared." he said as he shrugged his soldiers.

"Guess what I saw today?" I ask him.

"I am guessing you saw a lot of things today." Hotch said with a smirk.

"Ugh I'm just going to tell you because you are being a smart ass." I say, pretending to be annoyed but flashing a smile his way.

"I was watching the national news earlier and I look up and I see a picture of me on the screen." I say to him.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes. I do not like it." I say to him.

"Why is that?" He questioned.

"Too much unnecessary attention on me, I do not like at all." I admit.

"Understandable." He said.

"Yeah I was so surprised tha-" I was cut off by the door bell. I heard JJ come running down the stairs to answer the door.

She sprinted past Hotch and I and opened the door and handed the pizza man a $20.

She took the pizza from him and shut the door. She came to the kitchen and set the two boxes on the counter. She opened up her cupboard and took out some paper plates and napkins.

"Let's dig in guys! I'll pull something up on Netflix that we can watch." JJ said as she slapped a piece a pizza on her plate.

Hotch and I grabbed our pieces and headed to the living room with JJ. JJ was sitting on the couch and scrolling though the movie choices.

"What do want to watch Ali?" JJ asked.

"I don't know. Whatever you want is cool." I say as I take a bite of pizza.

"Come on Al's pick out a movie." JJ presses.

"Let's watch The Heat." I suggest.

"Sounds good to me." JJ says as she clicks on it and it loads.

JJ sat next to me on the couch and Hotch in the recliner. Hotch was talking about how inaccurate the movie was and JJ and I just took it all in.

We were about half way though the movie when I felt my eyes getting droopy. I stretched out and closed my eyes.

JJ scooted closer to me and placed my head in her lap she played with my hair. Before long I felt panicky, my head was starting to hurt and my vision began to fade in and out. This can't be happening not again, I think to myself.

I curled my knees to my chest. I start feel it starting again, another flashback. I see Hotch watching the movie and JJ is still playing with my hair; I feel myself drifting back into the hell that I had fought so hard to escape.

I try, try so desperately to cling to what is reality, Hotch and JJ are here with me. I try my hardest on regulating my breathing, I try to control my heat rate from increasing, I try to do everything in my power to stop myself from shaking, but deep down I know nothing works, and the flashback will happen, and it has already started.

* * *

**What do you think? Leave a review! **


	31. Chapter 31: Flashback

**Hey guys! I have been saving this chapter for awhile. I actually had this written as a one shot but I decided to make into a full length story! Please leave a review!**

* * *

I tell myself that it is over, that the man is dead and can never hurt you again. I know that the team did rescue me, just as I knew they would, that despite every threat and beating that he made, I survived.

I am back in that dreaded room, with that awful man, that I used to call my father. Again. I am in his hands again. He is slowly approaching me with a devilish grin on his face, I try to do everything in my power to avoid what I know is coming next. I make myself as small as possible. I

I relive it, relive every damn second of it. It is utter hell. I want to scream, I want to cry and plead. I cannot relive this again. I sniff and cry, not bothering to wipe the tears that have begun to cascade down my cheeks.

It gets to the worst part, and in some part of my mind I know I have already survived this, that it isn't happening again, but on the opposite side, every time I flashback to it, something new comes back- and it makes it all the more hellish. I smell that god awful smell of the the blood, my blood that has formed tiny puddles around me. This time he had that steel pipe he used to beat me when I was 11.

"Get away from me. Don't hurt me, I never did anything to you! Please please someone help me. Help me. Help. He's going to kill me." I pled. I feel my tears falling down my cheeks freely as I try to distance myself from him.

"Alison. You are okay." A strong voice says as Jason gets closer and closer to me again. I hear a voice calling out to me. A voice that wasn't present during my abduction or my captivity, and I find myself looking for it. The voice that will bring me back. I look desperately around me, looking for the voice calling my name.

"Help me. Please. I don't want to die. I can't die. Oh god help me please." I plead once more, I feel myself getting hysterical. Jason is inches away from me now passing the steel pipe from hand to hand.

"Focus on my voice. You are okay, you are here in my apartment. You are safe. Hotch and I are the only ones here. It's just a flashback honey. You are safe. " I hear JJ say to me.

I slowly feel flashback starting to fade away, first the duct tape on my wrists, then the cold air that had been assaulting my nearly naked body fades to a wonderful warmth, and the same strong voice is calling out to me desperately.

"Alison, You are okay. You are safe in JJ's apartment. This is agent Hotchner It's just a flashback. No one is going to hurt you." I know that voice and I frantically look around for voice, Hotch's voice, but all I see is the basement.

"Hotch? Where are you?" I sob looking around frantically.

"Ali, I am right here, right here. Just listen to the sound of my voice." He said he grabs my hand. I felt myself jump slightly at his touch, once his hand touched mine I gripped on to it desperately, trying to cling to reality.

His voice guides me out of the flashback, and I blink a few times when I see him, his protective force sitting next to me on the comfortable couch.

A soft blanket has been draped around me and JJ is slowly brushing my hair with her fingers. It is when the flashback is over, when it is completely gone, I notice that I am still shaking and breathing rapidly.

I leap into his lap and wrap my arms around his waist and burrow my face into his muscular chest, the tears start to fall freely as I hold on to him.

"He was going to kill me. He was going to kill me. He was going to kill me. I'm so scared Hotch. He had the pipe." I sob into his chest.

"He's dead Ali, he can't hurt you anymore. I won't let anyone hurt you." He soothed as he wrapped his arms around my tiny waist and engulfed me into a hug.

He simply kisses me on the forehead, covers the blanket back up around my shoulders, and he gently presses my head down to his shoulder. I snuggle up to him on the couch, still trembling.

"It's all over Ali, you are safe. Is there anything I can do? " He asked gently.

"Just hold me. Don't leave." I barely say loud enough to hear.

He wrapped his strong arms around me and I snuggle into his side. I felt myself still trembling.

"Hotch why did this happen to me? Why do I keep reliving it?" I ask with tears in my eyes.

"Ali, Sometimes in life bad things happen to good people. I don't have an explanation for why what happened to you happened, no one does. You need to know that it's not your fault that Jason treated you the way he did, no one deserves to be treated like you were. " Hotch said to me matter of factly.

"I really think you need to get some rest now." He told me gently.

"I can't." I couldn't go to bed, yet. But I can not stay awake much longer, either. The dreams were more terrifying than the flashbacks, more crippling.

Hotch sighed deeply and in all seriousness he said, "You know I would never hurt you, right?"

I shyly nodded, not wanting to make eye contact with him just yet.

"If you trust me enough to let me stay, I will." Hotch told me.

"I can't go to bed, Hotch!" I whispered.

"I'll stay right here and take care of you. You are safe now, Ali. I know that it doesn't feel that way now, but no one is going to hurt you. I promise you."

"I... I dream about it. I... feel his touch again as soon as I close my eyes! I remember everything he did to me." I explain in a tiny whisper, my voice shaking horribly.

"He's dead Ali, he can not hurt you. I'm going to be here as long as you want me to be. Just close your eyes and I'll wake you up as soon as I see you having a dream." He told me.

"Promise?" I say in a tiny voice.

"I promise Ali, now get some rest." He told me as he turned out the living room lamp.

* * *

**What did you think? Leave a review!**


	32. Chapter 32: Shopping

**Sorry I haven't been updating! I have been very busy working on my other stories! You guys should check them out, both involve Alison in later parts of the series. One is about when Hotch tells Ali that he's leaving for Pakistan after Emily's death and the second one is about when Ali finds out that Emily is still alive after "It Takes a Village." Anyway I'd really appreciate if you checked them out and left a review! Thank you! **

* * *

I wake up in a place that I am unfamiliar with. It takes a few seconds of thinking that I am in JJ's apartment.

I find myself sprawled out on JJ's couch with a blanket draped over me. I sit up and see JJ in her pajamas making coffee.

"Good morning sleeping head. How was your sleep?" She asks cheerfully.

I groan at JJ, making her laugh. "I see you are not a morning person." She says as she takes out two mugs.

"You would be correct." I say with sleep heavily in my voice. I roll off the couch and walk into the kitchen.

"How do you take your coffee?" JJ asked me.

"Just do whatever with it." I say as I let out a yawn.

"Okay." She says with a laugh. She puts a few things in each cup and sits down and slides my cup across the counter.

I take a sip and say, "Thanks, JJ."

"You are welcome." She says as she sips her coffee quietly.

We sit in silence for awhile before JJ finally spoke, "I thought we could go shopping today. I thought it since it's a fresh start you are going to need some fresh new clothes."

"I don't have any money." I say as I stir my coffee with a straw.

"It's fine, I have some." JJ told me

"Oh no JJ, that's your money you have worked for, I don't need it." I tell her.

"Ali, it's fine. I want to buy you some new things!" JJ laughed.

"I just don't want you to feel obligated to by me things." I explain.

"I don't mind, honestly. It's not a problem at all." JJ clarity's.

"Okay." I say with a small smile.

"I'm going to go shower and then we are off." JJ said as she sat her mug into the sink and walked off.

"Sounds like a plan." I say as I walk upstairs to my bedroom.

I walk into my purple bedroom and go to the dresser. I pull out a pair floral dress, leggings and a jacket. I slip into the dress and leggings and brush my hair.

I have some time to kill so I rummage though my bag and pull out an strainer and plug it into the socket in my bathroom.

I grab my makeup bag and go back into the bathroom. The hair straightener had already lit up green so I could straiten my hair at anytime. I run the strainer though my hair a few times until I am satisfied.

I pull out all of my make up and lay it on the counter. Foundation, eyeliner, liquid eyeliner, mascara, powder, blush, coverup, bronzer, brushes. I look in the mirror and see that the cut above my eye is healing up nicely and my eye is getting a little less darker.

I cover up the scrapes and bruises as much as I can and put on some mascara and eyeliner on. I make sure all the makeup is rubbed in correctly and straiten my hair once more before I unplug the iron. I hairspray my hair, look in the mirror one more time and go downstairs and wait for JJ.

* * *

**Please review! **


End file.
